Tomorrow's Love
by MadameKitsune
Summary: Continuation of The Final Act. Inuyasha and Kagome are finally united, to begin their life together. Definite lemon content. And as always, I am not Rumiko Takahashi, and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters referenced within. UPDATE - I fixed some errors in the second chapter. UPDATE 12/14/2013 - Chapter Three is up, and it's long!
1. Chapter 1

He was lonely.

Every three days, the inu hanyo came back to the well. The same well where four years before, she had fallen through, thanks to that stupid centipede demon, and released him from the spell that Kikiyo's arrow had placed on him. That same well where he had gone to her time, and protected her from demons, and met the people who loved her, not just her mother and brother and grandfather, but her girl friends, who had called him "cute", and said that she was being too hard on him. He still chuckled to himself over that memory.

That same well where three years ago, they had come back to her time, and then he had been pulled back to the Feudal Era. When he was out of the well after being pulled back to his time, he told Miroku and Sango that she was safe…and when they had let him be, he tried so desperately to get the well to work again, to connect with that link to her again. Nothing had worked. He had tried to cut through time with Tetsusaiga, he had tried clawing through the well with his Iron Reaver attack, he had tried begging and pleading with the gods, and nothing worked. Not even when he broke down and shed tears in the well, away from the others, so they wouldn't see.

Nothing had worked. Inuyasha was still separated from Kagome by five hundred years of time. And every day, the loneliness became harder to bear. However, he knew that no other woman could ever come close to Kagome. Even before Kikiyo's death left him heartbroken, he had chosen Kagome. How could he not? Kagome, the woman who taught him to smile, who taught him what it felt like to be at peace with another person, who taught him to trust because she gave him her trust without reservation – this woman, his sweet Kagome, how could he not choose her? She was his very life and soul, even if he never had told her so. Before, his insecurities with being a mere half-demon, and having been unwelcome in the demon world and human world alike, plagued him. Even Kikiyo, who had loved him, had not welcomed the demon half of him, and instead wanted him to use the Shikon no Tama to become fully human. But Kagome, no, it wasn't that way with Kagome. She had told him repeatedly that she liked him the way he was, even going so far as to risk her own life to embrace him when he had been in full yokai form and tell him that she loved him as a half-demon when they were fighting Kaguya in that wretched castle. And now? Now Inuyasha would give anything, _anything, _to have Kagome before him, so he could tell her just how he loved her, that she was as necessary to him as the air he breathed. But she was beyond his reach.

Yet, life went on. Miroku and Sango had married, and immediately set about producing the brood of children both had wanted. With twin girls and a newborn boy, their home was filling up quickly. Kohaku, Sango's brother, was training to become a demon slayer. Shippo was training to be a full fox demon. Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru had acceded to Kaede's request that he leave Rin in the village with her so that Rin could learn how to live among humans and decide for herself whether she wanted to remain in the village, or return to Sesshomaru. At the memory of that, Inuyasha snorted. He had been truly surprised when the old miko had gone toe to toe with Sesshomaru, in her quiet way, and Sesshomaru had given in. Inuyasha would never have given in to someone's request to leave his Kagome behind while he traveled. But, he had to admit, Kaede was right, Rin needed to be able to make the choice herself, and needed to learn things that only other human women could teach her, stuff that Kagome and Sango and Kaede had talked about when they thought that none of the men were around, but he had overheard with his sensitive hearing, and it had made him blush the same color as his Robe of the Fire Rat. Not like Sesshomaru was going to be able to do that, but it did make Inuyasha laugh to think about him trying to explain what Kagome had called "the facts of life" to Rin.

Inuyasha lived his life in solitude, helping Miroku exorcise various demons in neighboring villages, although Miroku liked to con the villagers out of more than his sutras and exorcisms were truly worth. He slept in the open, preferring to be able to watch over his friends. He shared meals with Sango and Miroku and the children, and he was far fonder of the twins than he ever let on, even if they did like to tug at his sensitive ears. Every time he saw the little girls, however, he felt a deep ache, wondering what his and Kagome's children would have looked like, and if they would have had his ears, or her beautiful eyes. He longed to have that life, and hear Kagome singing the same lullaby to their children that his mother had sung to him. And it certainly didn't help that Sango and Miroku had named the girls Sayuri…and Kagome. Sango had insisted, when the girls were born, that she would honor her sister, and Miroku had agreed, saying that it would be an honor for his daughter to be named after their beloved Kagome. When Inuyasha had heard this, at first he was angry, and had to restrain himself from snarling that they were acting like Kagome was dead, when he knew she was fine, she was safe, with the other people in her life who loved her as much as they did. However, having caught the look on Sango's face when she had told Inuyasha her new daughters' names, he knew that Sango and Miroku grieved for Kagome, even knowing she was still alive, and this was their way of keeping her with them. Still, every now and then, even though the girls were two years old now, he caught himself with the feeling of tears at the backs of his eyes when he heard Sango or Miroku calling for their children, and one of them inevitably called for their Kagome.

Every three days, he returned to the Bone Eater's Well, hoping to catch that familiar scent that seemed to envelope him in peace and contentment when she had been near. He still hoped, although it was beginning to fade, that she could find a way back to him, or he to her. Yet still, he had hope that someday, she would find a way to return to him.

One fine summer day, while he was entertaining the twins and Shippo was snickering about how the girls kept playing with his ears, he picked up a faint whiff of something familiar. Could it be? The wind danced gently, and that scent – it was now stronger! Inuyasha grabbed the little girls by their kimonos, and gently tossed them onto the unsuspecting kitsune, and raced for the well. The closer he got to that old well, the stronger that sweet, tantalizing scent grew. Inuyasha's heart was pounding, as much out of fear that it was just his imagination as from the exertion of racing for the well, and anticipation of seeing his sweet, lovely Kagome again, of having her back in his arms where she belonged, of being able to tell her how much he truly loved her. With his heart in his throat, he leaned over the side of the well, peering into the darkness, and reaching out his hand in faith. Almost as soon as his hand was in the well, a familiar hand grasped his. Truthfully, he nearly dropped her hand from the shock. It was her! That scent, it was Kagome! Inuyasha pulled her up and out of the well.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. Have you been waiting here for me?"

Inuyasha was overcome. How could she think that their separation was her fault? His voice nearly breaking, he pulled her into his arms, still only half-believing that this was really happening - that Kagome was _there_. "You idiot, what have you been doing all this time?"

Almost immediately, the rest of their friends caught up to them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all stunned. Kagome was back! They all instinctively knew that if Kagome was back, she was back for good, never to return to her time again. And each of them were overjoyed that she had returned to them. Truly, Sango and Miroku thought of Kagome as the precious sister they had never had. And Shippo, he had been heartbroken that the young woman he had viewed as a mother had disappeared after the defeat of Naraku and the disappearance of that wretched Shikon no Tama. Any plans that they had made for that afternoon were immediately discarded, and all were determined to welcome Kagome back properly. Miroku didn't even try to grope her, but then these days, he was a content married man, who loved his wife deeply. Kagome was filled with happiness over her friends' contentment, and she and the children were immediately smitten with one another. Indeed, when Sango told her that the girls were named Sayuri and Kagome, she had been overcome with emotion, knowing that her friends had never wanted to forget her. She had embraced Sango with such joy, and the two women were instantly shedding tears with such intensity that Miroku was distressed, and Inuyasha was ready to start yelling, until he figured out that the tears the two women shared were from joy they could not contain. The little kitsune clung to his adoptive mother, not wanting to let her out of his sight for an instant. They all returned to the village, with Inuyasha holding tightly to Kagome's free hand. He vowed to himself that as soon as there was a lull, he was going to take Kagome to the goshinboku, and say all those things that he had not said to her before she seemed to be pulled away from him forever.

When the party got to the village, Shippo finally let go of Kagome long enough to race to Kaede's home. "Lady Kaede! LADY KAEDE! Rin! Kagome has returned!" he shouted with glee. When Kaede heard this, she smiled to herself, thinking, "Well, all things in due time, I suppose. I was afraid that Inuyasha would have to suffer a lonely fate. But our Kagome is a special girl. Indeed, she is more than simply the reincarnation of my sister. Her spirit was strong enough to find a way back to Inuyasha. I do wonder, however, how Inuyasha will manage to behave himself long enough for everyone to celebrate her return?"

Over the next several hours, there was much talking, laughter, and eating. Kagome spent much of her time with Shippo on her shoulder, and the girls in her lap…when they weren't busy climbing Inuyasha like their personal jungle gym. When she had the chance to hold the baby, Akira, who had been fussing throughout the day, assuring Sango that it was okay if he was crying, she still wanted to be properly introduced, he immediately snuggled deeper into Kagome's arms, gave her a sweet smile, and fell asleep. Throughout all this, Inuyasha was overcome with the thought that Kagome might someday be holding their baby the same way, or giggling over the antics of their children. If he had had any doubts about what kind of a mother she would be, or whether she would be willing to bear children, they had dissipated like morning dew in the sunlight. The longer everyone wanted to be around Kagome, however, the more impatient Inuyasha became. Couldn't they understand that he needed to be with her, to talk to her, to touch her to assure himself that this wasn't a dream, and she was really there, with him?

Finally, he had had enough. He removed the sleeping baby from Kagome's arms, handing him back to his mother, and Akira immediately protested this loudly, causing both Kagome and Sango much consternation. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome, throwing her over his shoulder, and she immediately protested. "Inuyasha! Put me down!" The twins giggled over Inuyasha-oji handling their new oba-san as if she were a child like them.

"No!"

"Inuyasha!" She had that warning tone that he knew all too well, the one she used when she was going to give the command and use those damn enchanted beads to make him sit.

"Kagome, I do believe that Inuyasha wants to have time alone with you. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, ye need to take your leave," said Kaede, with a knowing smile. Sango returned that smile, and said, "Lady Kaede is right. Come on, monk, we should get our children to bed. Shippo, you're coming with us. Kagome will still be here in the morning, and you can see her then." Shippo was not a happy little fox demon, but he agreed to go home with Sango and Miroku and the children after Kagome promised especially to spend time with him the next day.

Kagome was still fuming a bit when Inuyasha got to the goshinboku, and leapt from branch to branch until he reached his favorite. "Why did you do that, Inuyasha," she asked, slightly irritated. "I really missed everyone, and I was enjoying catching up! Besides, Akira was sleeping peacefully until you woke him up!"

"Kagome, Kaede was right. I wanted time alone with you. I want to talk to you, and touch you. I haven't gotten over the surprise that you're really here! This all seems too much like a dream, and I'm afraid that I'll wake up, and you'll be gone again."

Her expression softened. "Inuyasha…" Gods. It was that same sweet tone she used when she saw him in human form for the first time. When he'd lain in her lap, and was overcome by her sweet scent and her gentle hands had stroked his hair. Just thinking about that night was enough to fill him with love for her.

Kagome was just as terrified as Inuyasha. She had managed to come back to him through that old well, and was shocked that he had been waiting for her. She had whispered to him, "How did you know, Inuyasha?" as tears welled in her beautiful molten chocolate eyes. He had enough time to whisper back, "Your scent, Kagome. I smelled your scent," and give her a quick, soft kiss before they had been overrun with their friends.

She could hardly believe she was back. She had spent the last three years in high school, working hard to graduate with high marks…and yearning for Inuyasha. Her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had tried to set her up on dates with other guys, and she had simply refused to go. They had chided her, "Kagome, that boyfriend of yours doesn't even come to visit you anymore! You need to move on! Get some closure already, and go out with someone else! Why don't you date Hojo, he's had a crush on you for years!" They couldn't understand that she just couldn't bring herself to date someone else. How could she go out, and act like everything was fine when every day that she couldn't go through the well, her heart broke a little more? Her heart belonged to Inuyasha, even separated by five hundred years of time, and just because she couldn't go through the old Bone Eater's Well didn't mean she didn't still love him with her whole being. Three years of school, home, shopping and cleaning with Mom, listening to Gramps tell stories of Higurashi family lore, helping Sota with his schoolwork and his love life. Three years of unabated yearning, and deep, crushing loneliness, that Kagome had thought would turn into a lifetime.

While Kagome was still innocent, she was not stupid. She blushed at the thought of finally, after all this time, being alone with Inuyasha. She had seen him, while they were in Kaede's home, watching her with Sango and Miroku's children, and deep down, she knew that he was seeing her with their children. The thought made her blush again, knowing what was involved in getting to that point. While Kagome had some assurance that Inuyasha saw her as a desirable woman, she fervently hoped that should they have the opportunity, she would not disappoint him with her lack of experience.

Inuyasha watched the conflicting emotions cross Kagome's face in an instant. He had always been able to see her feelings, because she never was able to hide them well. He had known when he'd broken her heart when he'd seen Kikiyo. He had known when she was hurt or angry over a thoughtless remark he'd made. He'd known when she was grieving for Kikiyo, even though she thought he hadn't noticed. Kagome's beautiful rich brown eyes told him everything about her emotional state, and it didn't help her disguise them when she blushed as he looked at her. Gods, she was beautiful! And she loved him for who and what he was, and didn't want him to change just for her, unlike Kikiyo, who had wanted him to become human and give up the demon half of himself.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, I….I wanted to have time to talk to you alone. Before you were sealed on the other side of the well, there never seemed to be time, in between battling Naraku, or searching for jewel shards, or interference from the monk, or that damn Koga." The last words came out in a growl. He'd had more arguments with Kagome over that stupid scrawny wolf demon than he cared to remember, but he knew they were his fault, because Kagome had been as kind to Koga as she was to everyone, and it wasn't her fault that Koga had declared she was his woman. Still, Inuyasha wasn't going to admit that to anyone, and he knew damn well Kagome had mischievously encouraged Koga's affections once or twice just to annoy him.

He took another breath, and Kagome waited for his next words. "Kagome, I told you once that before you, I never trusted another living soul. Not even Kikiyo. "

He winced as the slight flash of hurt crossed her face at the mention of Kikiyo's name, not because he was afraid she'd yell at him to sit and knock him out of the tree, but because of all the conflict they'd had where Kikiyo was concerned. When she didn't say anything, he realized that she was holding her breath, waiting for him to continue. "Hey, you need to breathe, stupid! Don't hold your breath; I'm not gonna say anything bad!"

Kagome smiled at that. There he was -her impatient, impulsive, and abrasive hanyo. "Okay, Inuyasha. I'm breathing. Happy?"

Inuyasha hmphed at that. "Hey, I'm just tryin' to look out for you. Kagome, I brought you to the sacred tree so I could tell you what I've spent three years longing to say. Kagome, I was so lonely without you. I missed your scent, your touch, your quick laugh, and even those damn skimpy skirts you wore." Kagome bit back a laugh at the last part. She remembered the argument they had over her school uniform, and how he had yelled that the uniform barely covered her butt, and she had no business parading around in front of all of the village in that damn thing…and how she had yelled back that the last time she had worn the clothing of a miko, he had snarled at her to put her old clothes back on, so what was she supposed to do? Like every single other argument they had, it ended with him snapping out a comment about how she could do whatever the hell she wanted, and her screaming at him to sit, and eventually the two of them making up.

Inuyasha continued. "Finally, now that Naraku is gone, and Koga is married-"

"Oh, Koga and Ayame got married? Oh, how sweet!"

Inuyasha grew impatient. "Kagome! Are ya gonna let me finish a damn sentence!"

Kagome bit back another laugh. "Okay, Inuyasha. I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha gave her the pleasure of an eye roll, and continued. "Kagome, there's no threat. There's no one who would use you to hurt me anymore. Kagome…." Here, he faltered only slightly, wanting to be sure to say the right words, "I love you. Until now, I never felt like I could say it out loud, because if someone found out that I loved you, they could hurt you to get to me. I never, ever wanted to see you hurt because of me-"

He stopped short. Damn it, she was starting to shed tears again! What had he said this time? "Kagome, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm not crying because I'm sad!" Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hands. "Inuyasha, you know I love you. I have loved you since you swore to protect me. When you trusted me to see your human form during the new moon, I fell in love with you. I never thought I'd hear you say that to me. You've said it before, in different ways, but I never thought I'd hear you say the actual words themselves. I'm happy that you love me, and you're no longer afraid to say it."

Inuyasha took back one of his hands, and used his thumb to gently wipe away Kagome's sweet tears of happiness. With that sweet gesture from the man she had loved for nearly four years, Kagome found herself yearning for more.

Inuyasha gently cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Both the hanyo and the girl from the future were shaken to the core by the sweetness and depth of love in their kiss. When they broke apart, Inuyasha knew that it was the right time. Plucking up his courage, he forged ahead. "Kagome, I want to live with you, forever. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. I want to share a home with you, and someday our children. Will you be my wife? Will you bear our children?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Oh, gods, here were the words she had longed to hear for the last three years! She found herself suddenly unable to speak. Instantly, Inuyasha suspected the worst - she was simply searching for a way to let him down easily.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Just tell me no already," he snarled, afraid of what would happen if she did.

Irritation crossed her face. "Inuyasha! Don't make me say that word!"

"Hmph," was the best he could come up with.

"Inuyasha, I was able to come back through the well because the thought of life without you was unbearable. I wanted to be with you. I was always with you by choice, Inuyasha. I can't imagine anything I want more than to be your wife, and bear your children. I came back to have a life with you, Inuyasha." She looked at him then, with those sweet brown eyes filled with love for him.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be speechless. She had said yes! His Kagome, the gentle miko from the future, who had risked her very life to stay with him during their battles, wanted to spend her life with him. Without saying another word, Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms, and leapt out of the tree. He raced towards that sweet secluded spot; the one Miroku had taken Sango to that only they knew about. Or, at least that's what Sango thought. Inuyasha knew about it because Miroku couldn't resist indulging in some bragging about their activities in the meadow, out of earshot of his lovely bride who was still able to wield her Hiraikotsu and bash some sense into her husband. Just because he was happily married, Inuyasha thought, some things never changed with Miroku.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?"

"Almost…there…." Here it was! He gently set her down, and removed his hitoe, laying it down in the grass. "Here, Kagome, lie back and watch the stars with me."

Kagome's heart was pounding. She was finally alone with Inuyasha, and he had brought her to this beautiful clearing. She lay down next to him and curled herself into his side, clutching his hand that was resting on his chest. She barely noticed the stars, she was too busy breathing in his masculine scent, and feeling his arm pull her into a tighter embrace. Oh, how she had longed for a moment like this, to lie in Inuyasha's embrace, to be able to stroke his fine silver hair, and see his handsome face. In the three years since they were forcibly parted, she had dreamed of a moment like this, only to see it fade away when her alarm clock started ringing. Abruptly, Kagome sat up, and pinched herself.

An irritated Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, what the hell did you do that for?"

She smiled at the arrogant, annoyed hanyo. "I wanted to assure myself this wasn't a dream. I've had too many of those, where I dreamed of you, and then my alarm clock rang and woke me up. "

Inuyasha pulled himself to a sitting position, held her gaze, and quietly said, "I dreamed of you, too, Kagome."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He had dreamed of her?

Inuyasha caught her wrist. He could feel her pulse quicken, and he had a brief moment of triumph at the notion that he could cause that reaction in her, just by admitting that he had dreamed of her. He, like Kagome, had dreamed of being able to hold her in his arms, to feel her soft hands touch his roughened ones, to feel her stroke his hair, and to be able to run his fingers through hers, and bury his face in that sweet-smelling curtain of silk. His amber eyes deepened in color as he thought of the direction that some of his dreams had taken, dreams that had taken his breath away, and left him aching with desire when he awoke.

"I dreamed of what might happen if you came back to me. Just like now, I had you in my arms, and could just take all the time I wanted to look at you." He gave her a quick kiss, and breathed in the sweet scent of Kagome. He was rewarded with a softly whispered, "_Inuyasha."_

"I dreamed of being able to watch what you're thinking go right across your face once again."

This time, he took her hand in both of his, and brought it to rest at his heart. He began to stroke her hair, and watched her eyes, those portals to her innermost thoughts, register surprise, and overflowing love…and a glimmer of desire.

He smirked slightly, and continued. "I dreamed of being able to have enough time to kiss you, and touch you...and make you mine."

Kagome's breath caught, and her heart was pounding. "Inuyasha, I've never-"

"Kagome, I haven't, either." And he'd never wanted to, until Kagome. Not even Kikiyo had stirred those feelings within him.

"But, Inuyasha-"

She hesitated. She was so afraid she would disappoint him. And yet, she had a moment of feeling smug that he had chosen to wait for her, to explore their mutual desire together. That she was the one who caused him to yearn for a passionate embrace.

Inuyasha caught her fear. How could he not? He had fears of his own when it came to loving Kagome. First of all, it wasn't like he was experienced. Hell, he'd had a few chaste kisses with Kikiyo, and two sweet kisses with Kagome. He wasn't Miroku, who until Sango had been willing to bed any pretty woman who crossed his path.

Secondly, he was all too well aware of his demon side. He knew the kind of damage he could inflict in full yokai form. He'd seen the aftermath, and while he knew Kagome could bring him back from the brink…he still had fears that in the midst of loving her, his desire would push him over the edge, and he would hurt her. Inuyasha would rather rip off his own arm than hurt Kagome. He'd sworn to protect her with his life. Still, he was willing to take the chance, because he wanted nothing more than to give her ultimate pleasure through his touch, and to worship her body with his own.

However, he still thought her fears mirrored his own. "Kagome, I will never hurt you. Never! I swear to you that I won't let the demon blood hurt you."

"I-Inuyasha, it's not that."

He stared at her, at a loss. "What do you mean, it's not that? You know what can happen when I'm in demon form! Did you get a head injury climbing out of that damn well?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha felt that prickling foreboding that usually proceeded Kagome yelling "SIT!" and him eating dirt…again.

"Inuyasha! Will you let me finish a sentence? I'm trying to say this and you keep trying to tell me what I'm really thinking!"

For once, Inuyasha decided that perhaps discretion was the better part of valor, and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Kagome felt the blush start somewhere in the vicinity of her toes, and work its way up to her face. She took a deep breath, and picked up where she had left off.

"Inuyasha, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid you'll hurt me. Even when you came after me as a full demon, I've never been afraid of you."

This took him by surprise. He knew he'd gone after her in full yokai form, and it disgusted him that he had been so out of control that he'd been willing to use his claws on the woman he loved.

She continued. "Inuyasha…I'm so afraid I'll disappoint you. I mean, it's not like I don't know what happens, but I've never actually, well, you know…" Kagome's face turned as red as Inuyasha's hitoe.

Inuyasha rocked back on his heels, stunned. She was afraid she'd disappoint him with her inexperience? What the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she know that he didn't care, and just wanted to make her happy?

Kagome grew more uncomfortable with this speechless Inuyasha. However, having had experience with a snarling hanyo, she wasn't going to start talking until he did.

"Ka-"He felt his throat going dry. "Kagome, how could you even think that you'd disappoint me? I told you before; I need you here with me. Don't you think that maybe, well, maybe we can learn together?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to go limp and rock back on her heels…and Inuyasha's turn to blush.

"You…you won't laugh at me?"

"Why would I do that? It's not like I know any more than you do!"

"But, hasn't Miroku done some boasting to you?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply. Damn that perverted monk! "Yeah, but, you know, it's not like I want to hear it! I might want to be able to look Sango in the eye again sometime."

Inside herself, Kagome laughed. Considering Miroku's ways before he had married Sango, she wasn't surprised that the monk would choose to indulge in some boasting to Inuyasha, and that Inuyasha had been willing to cut him off so he wouldn't have to think of Sango in that way.

"So, you promise you won't call me a klutz, and laugh at me?"

Inuyasha had had enough of this questioning. He sat back, pulling Kagome into his arms and settling her across his lap. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, and began to kiss her. Lightly at first, while stroking her hair, and then he kissed her with more intensity. He nipped at her full bottom lip, teasing it with his tongue. Kagome responded with a small gasp, allowing Inuyasha to deepen the kiss, and taste her.

If he had thought her scent was blissful, her taste nearly sent him over the edge. Like honey fresh from a beehive, she tasted warm, and richly sweet. She responded by tentatively tasting him as well, using her lips to nibble his upper lip, and her tongue to test the texture of his fangs. Inuyasha's body began to respond to her innocent exploration with renewed desire.

Kagome's hands began to clutch at Inuyasha's kosode. She wanted to touch his warm skin. She had wanted to run her hands over his chest for a reason other than changing bandages over wounds he'd earned in battle for a long time, but had never had the opportunity. She spread his kosode open, tentatively at first, and then as Inuyasha uttered a throaty growl, greedily. Kagome ran her hands over his flesh, stopping just over his heart.

Inuyasha decided to take matters into his own hands. Never being one to be patient, he simply used his claws to shred her blouse. He'd never been able to figure out how to work those damn things she called "buttons", and besides, his claws got in the way anyway. Kagome gasped at the sudden feel of cool air against her tender skin.

"Inuyasha!"

His throaty growl turned into a purring laugh. "Hey, it's not like I won't cover you up with my robe." And he silenced her protestations with another kiss.

Inuyasha let his hands wander freely over Kagome's soft skin. He paused at the piece of clothing he'd heard her call a "bra", and once again, employed claws. Her breasts sprang free from the flimsy material, and he gently cupped the left one in his hand, using the pad of his thumb to caress the tip that was growing harder under his touch. He was rewarded with a small moan against his mouth, and a restless shifting of her body against his.

At that moment, he chose to lean her back slightly, so he could look at her. He'd seen her naked before, but not on purpose. Unlike that damn monk, he'd never tried to sneak up on Sango and Kagome when they'd found a hot spring and the girls wanted to bathe. While he'd been on the receiving end of a very embarrassed Kagome's rage, he'd spent most of his time trying to pull Miroku away from the girls, mostly so Sango wouldn't actually kill him.

Kagome tried to read the look on Inuyasha's face as he gazed at her, taking in every inch of her from her hair to her waist. "Inu- Inuyasha?" she gasped out, questioningly.

Inuyasha's response was to change which arm he was using to support her, gently cup her right breast in his hand, and lower his head to taste the skin of her neck. He gently nipped her, savoring the taste of her skin as her heady scent, which had changed as her desire for him increased, enveloped him. This time, Kagome moaned with pleasure as Inuyasha trailed nibbling kisses down her neck, and onto her left breast. He paused for a moment, savoring the fact that he was going to indulge in the act of love for the first time with his Kagome. He thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did, but to his surprise, as their exploration of each other continued, his love for her grew. While his face was hidden from view, he took one hard nipple into his mouth, and suckled gently. When she gasped aloud, he gave a hidden smug smile, continuing to suckle gently on one nipple, and then moving to the other.

Kagome's senses were overwhelmed. Her hands had continued to gently stroke his chest, but when he'd begun caressing her breasts, all she could do was grasp his kosode and hang on as he tasted her skin, and explored her body. She was overwhelmed by the aura of love mixed with desire that emanated from Inuyasha. Her mind was focused on acknowledging that Inuyasha, the man she had so desperately loved since he had sworn to protect her, her beloved hanyo, was treasuring her increased desire, and encouraging her with his own need for her.

Finally, Kagome could no longer stand to allow Inuyasha to continue to explore her body without matching his ardor. She shifted her position, and leaned forward. Inuyasha's face registered surprise as she began to push his kosode off his shoulders with trembling hands.

"Ka-"His voice faltered. "Kagome?"

Kagome responded by gently kissing him, and matching his exploration of her with one of her own. As Inuyasha had done to her, she leaned forward and nipped his neck. He answered this with a throaty groan. She trailed down his neck with fluttering kisses, pushing his kosode off his body, leaving him as exposed as she was. She began allowing her hands to wander down his chest, and abdomen, faltering when they reached the obi of his hakama. She ached to untie his obi, and touch what lay underneath his hakama.

He grasped her hands within his own. "Inuyasha…I want…" she trailed off, unsure how to make her request.

"Kagome."He breathed her name.

He helped her to untie his obi, and leaned back so she could remove his hakama. To cover his sudden surprise that she wanted to explore further, he gave her an arrogant smirk borne of pure bravado, and said, "I'm not gonna be the only one naked here in a minute, I can promise you that." He then took her hand, and placed it on his manhood, which had grown even harder under the gentle touch of her hand. Kagome began to run her hand down the length of him, tentatively at first, and then with more confidence as her ministrations were rewarded by Inuyasha arching his hips so he met her touch, and uttering a throaty growl. She began to stroke the tip with the pad of her thumb, fascinated by the way his manhood seemed to stretch forward for her touch.

Inuyasha couldn't think any longer. All he knew was that that damn skimpy skirt, and the strange under clothes she called "panties" were getting in the way of him being able to explore her femininity. And that if she kept touching him that way, he was going to lose control quickly. Not that he was keeping much of it, watching her desire grow to match his. Using his claws, he solved the problem of the skirt.

"Inuyasha, don't you DARE use claws on my panties! I need something to wear underneath your hitoe!"

He chuckled, and smirked, saying, "Then you need to do something about those things, then, because they need to go."

Kagome met his smirk with a playful smile of her own. "Why don't you do something about them that doesn't involve shredding them?"

Within what seemed like milliseconds of issuing that challenge, Inuyasha had her flat on her back, tugging on the offending article of clothing. More by pure luck, he managed to pull it off her hips without tearing the thing to pieces.

Kagome gasped loudly. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was too busy taking in this new aspect of Kagome's scent. Along with the usual faintly floral feminine scent she exuded, there was a new spice added. As he ran his hand down her flat stomach, pausing at the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs, this new spicy scent spiked in intensity. This only fueled his need to touch her feminine flesh, to taste this new exotic scent that was the product of her need for him. Gently, he began to use his thumb to trace the petals of her womanly flesh, and marveled at the intense heat she produced, along with the wetness that was proof of her arousal.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and her hips instinctively arched as Inuyasha stroked her. He was enjoying her reaction immensely, enjoying driving her towards the edge of her climax. He found the small pearl in the midst of her folds, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure from her. She rocked her hips faster in response to his touch, and when he slipped one finger inside her, she could only gasp out, "Inu- Inuyasha!" in response. Relentlessly, instinctively, he kept stroking her pearl while moving first one finger, and then two inside her warm, wet sheath. He felt her tighten around his fingers, with a rush of wetness, as she finally went over the edge, and succumbed to the climax that had been building within her. When she had stopped shaking, Inuyasha slid his fingers out of her, and began to taste her.

Kagome's fingers knotted themselves in his hair as Inuyasha began using his lips and tongue on her. She moaned as he unrelentingly tasted her, and breathed in the scent of her arousal. He brought his fingers back to her opening, and slid them back inside her while he flicked the tender bud of flesh with his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her taste, which reminded him of the heady scents of the incense Miroku sometimes burned at the shrine. While to Inuyasha, Miroku's incense was bitter, this scent was spicy, but with Kagome's inherent sweetness at its heart. This time, with his single-minded ministrations, Kagome arched her back, with her head lolling, and wailed his name.

When the little tremors inside her body stopped, and she was able to speak again, she whispered. "Inuyasha, I want – I want…."

She was unable to finish her thought, so she moved to show him what she wanted. As far as Kagome was concerned, it was her turn to provide Inuyasha with the pleasure he had given her. Putting a hand on his chest, she applied slight pressure until Inuyasha was reclining again. This time, she resumed her exploration of his manhood. He exhaled between clenched teeth as she slowly began stroking his shaft with her gentle hands, extending her touch to not just the tip, but also down to his testes. She gently cupped his testes in her hands, causing him to growl ever so slightly, and then moved up his shaft to stroke the tip of him with her thumb. As she lightly caressed the most sensitive part of him, he felt himself begin to release the fluid that he knew from Miroku would ease his way into the deepest part of Kagome. He also knew that if he didn't stop her, he would lose his mind. He longed to be inside her, moving with her, until they both collapsed from release.

Inuyasha removed Kagome's hands from himself. She looked at him in confusion, until he pulled her towards him, and once again settled her in his lap.

"Kagome, are you ready for me?" he asked her, softly, in a husky voice that betrayed his need for her.

Kagome was unable to speak. She knew that Inuyasha would never hurt her, but she was still nervous. But, she wanted to join with her beloved hanyo, and feel him inside her as they came together to assuage their mutual need for one another. Not trusting her voice not to falter, she rested her head against his chest and nodded assent.

Inuyasha cupped her face with his hands, and forced her to look at him. He wanted to be sure that this was what she wanted. He held his breath, and looked into her eyes, and asked her again. "Kagome. Are you ready for me?"

This time, Kagome was able to whisper to him. "Inuyasha…I, I'm ready."

"Kagome, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Kagome immediately was not quite so sure of this. She knew, from the classes she and her friends had taken, the physiology of what was involved, and from her mother, that sometimes even with years of riding bikes, or the back of a certain half-demon, there was a barrier that would have to be broken the first time they came together. Her mother had sweetly, but matter-of-factually pointed out that while there would be pain, it would be fleeting. Kagome had become accustomed to pain during her time in the feudal era while they had hunted the jewel shards, but she knew that if there was pain involved when Inuyasha entered her, he would immediately stop and blame himself.

"Inuyasha, there's something you should know. I mean, about me." Oh, gods, there was the blush again. Was she really going to have to explain female anatomy to a two hundred year old half-demon?

"Kagome, do you mean that there's a, well, a barrier for you the first time?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush again.

"How…how do you know that?" Kagome was completely mystified, and prepared to be really angry and utter the command that engaged the enchanted beads, and made him face plant.

"Uh, well….I didn't have anyone else to ask, so I asked Miroku." Damn it, would he ever stop blushing, he wondered?

Kagome was instantly suspicious. She knew that the monk might not be able to resist teasing his friend, and telling him information that was not exactly true. "What, exactly, did Miroku tell you, Inuyasha?" she asked in a tone that was less loving, and far more suspicious.

Inuyasha huffed with annoyance and embarrassment, having to explain what Miroku had said to Kagome. "Miroku said that for a woman's first time, um, uh, well…that some women have a barrier inside them, and that during that first time, a man has to break through the barrier, and that there might be some pain." When he finished that statement, he would have given anything to be able to shove his hands into his sleeves and turn inward…but that was much more difficult to do while naked. And damn it to Hell, he could feel his blush of embarrassment from the crown of his head on down!

Kagome was stunned. "Miroku told you that?!" she asked in utter disbelief.

"Uh, yeah…is that not true? Was that just a stupid story he told me, to get me to do something dumb? I'm gonna rip his head off!" Inuyasha growled, immediately jumping to anger, assuming that Miroku had told him some story in order to have a laugh at Inuyasha's expense.

To his astonishment, Kagome started to laugh. "Hey, what's so damn funny?" Inuyasha demanded to know, not sure whether to be insulted or relieved that she was laughing.

"Inuyasha…Miroku told you the truth. I didn't want to surprise you, and have you stop because I had a brief moment of pain, and have you blame yourself. There may be pain, but it's a natural part of this."

Inuyasha just stared at her. His Kagome, once again, was far more concerned with the feelings of others than herself. Even though she was laughing, he knew that underneath she was trying to reassure him that she wasn't afraid of any pain caused by their act of love. Her concern nearly undid him.

"Kagome…are you sure you're okay with that?" Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to hope that she really did mean it.

Kagome answered his question with a kiss…and by placing his hand on her breast. That was all the encouragement Inuyasha needed. He answered her kiss with deepening intensity, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her close so he could fit his length against the opening to her feminine core. Soon, they were both out of breath, rocking their hips against each other, pushing each other to increase the pace as they grew slick with each others' desire. Inuyasha positioned himself so that he was poised at the opening of her femininity, and looked at Kagome, pleading with her without saying a word. Her beautiful brown eyes were pools of chocolate, and in them he saw love for him, and desire…and she whispered her assent.

Gently, even though he was dying to drive himself into her fully, he flexed forward, and began to enter her. Instantly, he was overcome by her slick, inviting heat, which taxed his already strained self-control. Sensing his hesitation, Kagome slowly lowered herself onto him until he was right at the barrier of her innocence.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha's hoarse whisper was a plea.

"Inuyasha. I'm ready." Kagome urged him forward with a small movement of her hips.

Inuyasha pushed forward, feeling her resistance give as she gave a small hiss of pain. Immediately, he stopped moving. "Kagome, are you all right?" His heart was in his throat at the thought of causing her pain.

"Inuyasha. Don't stop now. Just…don 't stop." Kagome rocked her hips into him again in response. At her invitation, he moved and entered into her fully.

Her reaction was instant. Her back arched, and she gripped him tightly. He was surrounded by her heat, her wetness, and her scent. He met her arch with a deep thrust of his own, and pulled her to him so he could bury his face in her hair. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into him. They continued to move together, matching each other for intensity and passion. Tenderness began to give way to fervor.

Inuyasha knew that he was close to reaching his peak, and wanted Kagome to be there with him. He whispered in her ear, "Kagome, are you sure you trust me?"

"Inuyasha, of course I trust you."

That was all he needed. He leaned her back onto his hitoe, and then grasped both her wrists with one hand. As her beautiful eyes, filled with wanton desire, widened in surprise, he pinned her wrists to the ground. With a growl, he drove into her, and looked her in the eye…and said one single word.

"_Mine."_

Kagome's response was immediate. He hadn't thought her heat could increase, or that she could become more slick and inviting. Her response spurred him on, and he drove into her, thrusting deeply, as she gasped with each one and rocked her hips in response. Suddenly, he felt her start to tighten around him. The sensation of being surrounded by Kagome, her body, her scent, her taste, drove him to the edge. When Kagome wailed his name, in a broken cry of release, Inuyasha answered her, crying out her name as he spilled into her body.

They clung to each other, emptied of all thought except those of each other. As their mutual climax ebbed, they moved to lie side by side, still clinging to each other as if letting go would ensure that their shared passion was merely a dream. Inuyasha struggled back to consciousness, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at her. Kagome's face was still flushed with pleasure, and her dark eyes were still slightly unfocused. Inuyasha brushed her lips with his, and murmured into her ear, "Kagome. I love you. I didn't think I could love you more than I already did, but now it's so much deeper."

"Oh, Inuyasha…." Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears of overflowing joy. "My beloved hanyo, I truly love you."

Inuyasha could feel her body relaxing against his. He pulled his robes around them, in order to keep her warm and just let her drift off to sleep for a little while. He knew that he would have to dress her in his hitoe, and return her to either Kaede's, or more likely, Sango and Miroku's. They would need a place to live, because he didn't expect her to sleep outside with him, or for them to live off the generosity of their friends. But for now, he was content just to watch her sleep in his arms, and breathe in the scent that was uniquely hers, that was now mingled with his. He knew that even without knowing all that Miroku did about pleasuring a woman, he had made Kagome very happy, indeed. He knew that they would explore each other more, and learn more about the intricacies of the act of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Much had changed in the months since Kagome had returned to him, thought Inuyasha as he watched his lovely wife sleep while the moonlight filtered into their home. He still couldn't believe that every night, unless he was out exterminating demons with Miroku far enough away that they couldn't get back to the village for the night, Kagome was sleeping next to him. Unlike when they had been hunting the shards of the Shikon jewel and Inuyasha would watch over her, and often envy Shippo who usually snuggled up to her, now she slept in his arms. Most mornings, when the sunlight woke them, Kagome greeted Inuyasha with a smile and a sweet kiss, and there had been many mornings that the sweet kiss had led to much more. He smirked as he thought about more than one morning where he had been late meeting Miroku, and how the monk had laughed and given him a knowing smile, and asked him what had taken him so long, perhaps a certain lovely woman? At first, Inuyasha used to tell Miroku to mind his own business, but the monk finally told him that he only teased because he was happy that Inuyasha and Kagome were happy, and finally able to be together in peace.

Thinking back to when Kagome had first come back to him, Miroku had surprised Inuyasha in more ways than one. Miroku had realized that they would need a home of their own, as had Inuyasha, and without ever saying a word, the day after Kagome had come back through the Bone Eater's Well, Miroku had organized the village men, and shown up with a group to start building. He and Inuyasha had chosen a place that was a short walk to Kaede's, with room for a garden for Kagome's herbs that was close enough to the old sacred tree to please Inuyasha. Miroku had known that Inuyasha would not marry Kagome until he had a home for them because he felt it would be dishonorable to live off the generosity of their friends, and Miroku had not wanted to see them denied marriage longer than necessary. Not only that, but he had pulled Inuyasha aside and handed him a small bag. Inside was the money that Miroku had saved for Inuyasha, what had been his half of the money that Miroku had made exorcising demons in other villages with Inuyasha's help. When a very stunned Inuyasha had asked Miroku why, the monk had merely said, "I prayed every day that Kagome would be able to return to you. Call this a representation of faith that my prayers would be answered." Inuyasha had been deeply touched that the monk had never given up hope.

Within weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome had a small, well-built home, designed for a young couple who might eventually expand their family. Shortly after completion of the house, Sango and the village women took over planning the wedding feast and finding a kimono suitable for Kagome to wear. To Inuyasha, it had seemed like no time at all passed between spending his days building their home, putting in time, sweat, and various curses, and his nights dragging Kagome away from Kaede, Rin, and Shippo or Sango, Miroku, and their children so they could share a passionate interlude. He'd had to restrain his urge to box Shippo's ears once or twice when Shippo had vociferously objected to being torn away from his adoptive mother just so Inuyasha could have her to himself, but that was easier when Kagome had gently explained to Shippo that they would be better to him if they had time to be alone. He couldn't blame the kit; Inuyasha didn't want to be far away from Kagome, either. Inuyasha still wasn't sure how he'd been drafted into being the acting father for Shippo, but on the whole, he liked the little kitsune, and he thought Kagome was the best person who could have come along and mothered him possible.

It had also surprised him that Kagome had come to a truce with his half-brother. Inuyasha had always thought Sesshomaru hated humans, and didn't want to be near them, and Rin had been an odd aberration to that pattern. It had shocked him that Kagome had never been afraid of Sesshomaru, even when Sesshomaru had attacked her, but it hadn't shocked him nearly as much as it had his brother, Inuyasha mused. Until Kagome and Rin, Sesshomaru had never seen anything but fearful respect in the eyes of humans he met. However, Kagome was one of the few humans who had ever been willing to stand up to Sesshomaru, and Rin had trusted him completely, without reserve. When Sesshomaru had come for a visit with Rin shortly after Kagome had returned, and was staying with Kaede and Rin, Kagome had told him she wished to speak to him privately. Sesshomaru had raised a single eyebrow in response, but had humored her request.

Kagome had just spelled it out for him. "Sesshomaru, I know you don't particularly like me. You've tried to kill me and Inuyasha before. But I've seen you extend mercy to your brother, and to me and our friends. I wanted to tell you that I promise to look after Rin as if she were my sister. I will keep her safe. But I want you to please try to remember that you and Inuyasha are brothers. I had to leave my brother behind, and I miss him…please don't push Inuyasha away."

Sesshomaru had been taken aback. This young woman had dared to give him advice on how to deal with his half- brother? Still, he was astonished enough that he had simply said, "And how precisely do you expect this to be accomplished? We do not tolerate one another's company well."

To his amazement, and that of his brother who had been watching from a nearby rooftop, Kagome got that look in her eye that in Inuyasha's experience usually led to a snarled "SIT, BOY!" and Inuyasha getting a good look at the ground. Without any hesitation on her part, Kagome snapped, "Sesshomaru, grow up! I can't believe that you don't care anything about your brother. The two of you are the only link you have to your father! I would love to know I could see my brother and you two, you just take it for granted!" She was so angry that she was almost vibrating, but with a tinge of pain in her voice, and Sesshomaru was torn between anger at her words and astonishment that not only was she willing to stand up to him, but to do so with such fury.

With that, Inuyasha immediately jumped off the rooftop, and stood next to Kagome. He was terrified that his older half-brother would turn his poison claws on her for such a display of temper.

Sesshomaru's response had not been in the direction Inuyasha had expected. Instead of extending his claws, Sesshomaru had coolly uttered, "Woman, I have nearly five hundred years of existence on you. And I have killed demons for lesser insults. Your bravery, though….I would like Rin to continue to be brave like you. Although possibly less foolhardy."

Kagome registered surprise, but she still had some anger. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not 'Woman', not 'You', but Kagome."

Inuyasha already had his hand on Tetsusaiga. With her crack about her name, he was ready to unsheathe his sword, because he was sure that Sesshomaru would come after her for that.

With the barest hint of amusement in his voice, Sesshomaru had replied, "Very well, Kagome. I will honor your request. The rest is up to you, little brother."

When Sesshomaru had walked away, Inuyasha had been filled with a desire to shake Kagome until her teeth rattled. "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking to take on Sesshomaru like that? You know what he's capable of, he's tried to kill you before, and he really has killed other yokai for lesser insults…I've seen it!" His words tumbled forth on a slight note of terror.

Kagome glared right back at Inuyasha. "I know what he's capable of; I've seen him with Rin. No matter what he says, he saved Sango, Miroku and me from Mukotsu. You and Sesshomaru are brothers, Inuyasha. There are similarities between the two of you that neither of you see. You're both protective of those you care about. And you are both single-minded about that protection. Both of you need to grow up and act like brothers, and stop being at each others' throats every time you're in the same village together, let alone the same room!"

In that instant, Inuyasha saw what Sesshomaru had seen. He saw Kagome, willing to stand up to the Inu Daiyokai, no matter the cost, because she could see what was underneath Sesshomaru's cold exterior, and she knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were devoted to those they cared about. He also saw Kagome's heartache over missing her family, and he knew that Sesshomaru had seen the same. With a brief moment of insight, he knew that Sesshomaru had been deeply touched by Kagome's willingness to swear to protect Rin, as well as by her sadness over her own family. Not that Sesshomaru would ever admit it, but Inuyasha knew because it was the same thing that touched him.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome because he knew that she was hurting, even though she would never admit it, Inuyasha softly said, "Okay, Kagome. I'll try. I know that you miss Sota, and your mother, and your grandpa. Are you having second thoughts about staying here with me, and not seeing them again?" He had held his breath waiting for her response.

All Kagome could do was lean into him. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm not having second thoughts. I made my choice, and it was the one I wanted to make. I want to be here with you. I can't help missing Mom, and Gramps, and Sota, though. I just don't want you and Sesshomaru to take that for granted." She valiantly struggled to hold back the tears that she had over the wouldn't-it-be-nice thoughts she'd been having about having her family at their wedding.

Nearly becoming undone over her concern not just for her family, but his as well, Inuyasha stroked her hair. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I wish they could be here, too." His heart broke for her, and while he hated to see her shed tears over any kind of pain, he knew that it was his job to just hold her and let her cry this time. As the dam broke, Inuyasha simply cradled her next to his heart and told her he loved her, and loved her strong sense of family, that it made him think it was natural to want to have a family with her.

From his vantage point a short distance away, Sesshomaru had watched the couple, and had picked up their conversation with his own sensitive hearing. He had been astonished at how perceptive she was, and how valiantly she would fight with even him, the Inu Daiyokai. And he had new respect for her bravery, her protective nature, and her kind heart. Sesshomaru had realized that Inuyasha had proven himself in battle, and had a grudging respect for that, as well as his half-demon half-brother's willingness to risk his life for those he had sworn to protect. As well, Sesshomaru had enough sense to know that Kagome was not someone to push to anger lightly, not if she was willing to stand up to him and give him a piece of her mind. In that moment, Sesshomaru realized that he had a small bit of the same kind of affection for his half-brother's bride-to-be as he had for Rin. And he had to admit, he really had saved Kagome and the rest from that irritating poison-maker Mukotsu, and not just because the cretin had refused to give him information. It would be interesting, he thought, to have this woman as his sister-in-law. And he would be sure to encourage Rin to tell him when the wedding would be, albeit with subtlety.

Inuyasha remembered that it seemed to be no time at all until their home had been completed, and the day arrived that he and Kagome were married. Miroku and Kaede had performed the ceremony together, after spending several rounds arguing over who would get the honor of doing so, because both had wanted to shower the couple with blessings for a long and happy life together. However, they quickly resolved the argument by agreeing that Inuyasha and Kagome would receive more blessings if they both officiated. Inuyasha remembered seeing her in a kimono of delicate pink, with Rin's favorite flowers placed lovingly in her hair. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had exchanged vows of love, honor, and forever with her. She had given him a look of overflowing love when she had said "forever", with sweet tears unshed in her eyes. Inuyasha knew that he wasn't worthy of her, but she seemed to believe he was. He had been overwhelmed with gratitude that she believed in him.

Inuyasha also remembered that Sesshomaru had insisted on speaking to both of them after the ceremony. His older brother had simply said to them, "Little sister, you are a lovely bride. Endeavor to deserve her, little brother." Kagome had extended a hand, and with a gentle smile, touched Sesshomaru's arm lightly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she had said, resisting the urge to call him "big brother". In fact, Inuyasha couldn't remember other than the one time when both brothers had glared at her when she had addressed Sesshomaru as "big brother" that she had done so. Once had been enough as far as he and Sesshomaru were concerned.

From that day forward, Inuyasha had spent his days protecting the village from bandits and the odd stray demon, or out helping Miroku with exorcisms and exterminations of demons, and his nights with Kagome. He relished the time that he would come home to her, and she would prepare their dinner and talk to him about her day, and ask about his. Some nights, they joined Miroku, Sango and the children, and Sayuri and little Kagome as she was now known would giggle with delight at having their Inuyasha-oji and Kagome-oba to play with them, while baby Akira would laugh when Kagome would talk to him and play peek-a-boo, delighting the baby boy to no end. When Shippo was in the village, he would stay at their house, regaling Kagome with tales of his studies with the other fox demon children, and practicing his fox magic with Inuyasha at Kagome's insistence. Inuyasha complained about having to do what Kagome had always called "homework" with the little kitsune, but secretly, he didn't mind at all, and Kagome let his complaints go in one ear and out the other. When Shippo had gone to sleep, or when they were alone after their day had finished, Inuyasha would reach for her, and take her into his arms. It was rare that they were too tired to lose themselves in each other, and engage in the timeless dance of lovemaking. Sometimes, they would slip out and race to the goshinboku, and assuage their desire for each other under its branches, under the stars. Often, Kagome would fall asleep first to Inuyasha running his fingers through her hair and cradling her against him, after she told him how much she loved him. Oh, how he loved to hear that! It never ceased to humble Inuyasha that this woman, his Kagome, loved him so completely. He would often tell her that he loved her more than he could express, whispering this in her ear. He could usually feel her smile against his chest, just above his heart, as she drifted off to sleep.

On this night, as he watched her sleep and listened to her deep, even breathing, he realized that something about her was different. He couldn't quite tell what, but he knew it was there. He wondered what could possibly be different, since this night had been like many others, where they had shared fervent desire for each other, and let their passion for one another take them to new heights. On this night, as Kagome had cried out his name and Inuyasha had met her ecstasy with his own, something different had passed between them. Tonight, while he watched her sleeping peacefully, there was something that made her even more beautiful to him, and Inuyasha had no idea what that was, just that it was there. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, and seeing her briefly smile in response, he wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

Over the next several weeks, Kagome seemed to take on a new aura. Something about it was driving Inuyasha to be more protective than usual, including going so far as to refuse to take her up into the old sacred tree. What the hell was wrong with him, he thought, there wasn't any reason not to take her up into the tree to his favorite branch! Something in the back of his mind kept telling Inuyasha that he needed to be careful of her.

Kagome had been perplexed by her hanyo's insistence on being even more protective than usual. "Inuyasha, what has gotten into you? I'm fine, why are you insisting that I can't go up into the goshinboku with you?"

Inuyasha couldn't put it in words. "Nothing got into me! I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome was not to be put off by this. "Inuyasha, we used to go up in that tree all the time. And we used to fight battles together, protecting each other! What is going on?"

He simply growled out, "I don't know! I just know that I have to protect you!" And with that, he stalked off to go fishing for their dinner.

Kagome had been bewildered. She decided to go visit Sango, and hopefully have some time to talk to her best friend without the children interrupting. When they had got the children down for a nap, after the promise of games when the girls woke up, Sango and Kagome had the time to have a talk.

"I don't get it, Sango, what on earth has gotten into him? Inuyasha's acting like I'm made out of glass! He never used to do that before and now he wouldn't even take me up into the sacred tree!" Kagome was completely perplexed.

Sango immediately had her suspicions. She could sense there was something different about her sister of the heart. "Kagome, when was your last cycle?" Sango asked innocently.

Kagome just stared at Sango, confused. "What?"

Sango was insistent. "How long has it been since your last cycle?"

Kagome started counting backwards in her mind "Let's see, let me think…" Growing awareness dawned on her, "uh, there was, well, oh, wait, you don't think…"She was beginning to lose the ability to form a coherent sentence.

Sango started to laugh. "Kagome, I think you're with child, and I think Inuyasha picked up on it first. Have you been feeling sick lately?"

Kagome felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Yes, the last few weeks I've felt like something hasn't set well with me. This morning, before Inuyasha woke up, I had to race out of the house before I got sick all over him. I've been doing that a lot lately."

Sango just smiled at her best friend, her sister. "Kagome, when the children wake up, we're going to leave them with Miroku and go talk to Kaede. I'm pretty sure you're having a baby."

At that moment, Miroku walked in as if on cue. "Who's having a baby? Sango, are we having another child?" The thought made him visibly brighten – he adored their children, and he loved making them with Sango.

Sango gave him a look of annoyance, while Kagome looked flustered. "Monk, if we were having another child, I'd have already told you. This is a matter between women, and that's where it needs to stay."

Miroku took in the look exchanged between Sango and Kagome, and knew instantly who was with child. "Well! Kagome, you are having a baby! Have you told Inuyasha yet? Our Akira will have a little playmate, how wonderful!" Never being one to hide his true feelings, Miroku just beamed.

When Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair, Sango immediately jumped to defense of her friend. "Of course she hasn't told Inuyasha yet, and you wouldn't know either, if you hadn't been eavesdropping. You stay here with the children, we're going to see Kaede and find out for sure if Kagome is with child. And you don't breathe a word of that to Inuyasha, or I'll use Hiraikotsu on you, Miroku. It's Kagome's place to tell him!"

Miroku laughed, and kissed his wife. "Sango, dear, I won't say a word. I was merely teasing. Although, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha can tell something is different, I'm sensing a different aura from you myself, Kagome. If I can tell you are different, he can definitely tell. Go confirm your suspicions with Kaede. The children will be fine with me."

The two women set out for Kaede's home, and Kagome was uncharacteristically quiet. Halfway through their walk, Sango stopped her. "Kagome, I remember when Kaede told me I was expecting Sayuri and little Kagome. I was so scared, even though both Miroku and I wanted children; I had no idea what was going to happen. Miroku was just overjoyed that we were starting our family."

Kagome gave her friend a nervous smile. "I know that everything will be fine. I'm just not sure what Inuyasha will say, and I'm almost afraid to tell him if we are expecting a child. I mean, he lost his mother when he was so young, and her death made him overprotective in the first place. I know that he wants children with me, but-"she stopped, not sure how to continue.

Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Sister, I promise you it will be all right. Inuyasha will be fine, and so will you."

Sure enough, Kaede confirmed what Sango had suspected, that Kagome was expecting her first child. Both the old miko and the young mother of three assured her that they would let nothing happen to her, and that the child would be perfectly fine. Rin, who had been present for the news, threw her arms around Kagome's waist and started peppering her with excited questions. What would they name the baby? Did Kagome think it was a boy or a girl? Would the baby look like Kagome or Inuyasha? When Sango and Kagome had left her home, Kaede indulged in a quiet laugh. To be sure, Kagome would be a good mother, and Inuyasha would be a good father, provided he didn't manage to drive Kagome to use the enchanted beads so much she nearly killed him with his overprotective worry. Kaede knew the next months would bring some interesting changes.

As Sango and Kagome walked back towards Sango's home, they came upon Inuyasha, with a string of fish. "Kagome! What are you doing out wandering around in the cold? I know you weren't feeling well this morning, are you trying to catch a cold?" He was annoyed that she wasn't taking better care of herself – didn't she know that she needed rest if she wasn't feeling all right?

Kagome surprised Inuyasha by not immediately jumping all over him and yelling at him to sit. At that point, Inuyasha knew that something was not right, and was beginning to get to the point of terrified that something was actually very, very wrong. She had come from the direction of Kaede's, what in the hell was going on?

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Kagome, what's wrong? Please, _please_… just tell me what's wrong!" His heart was in his throat, anticipating the worst kind of news.

At that, Kagome knew that she would have to reassure him that all was well, just different.

"Inuyasha, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I promise. Inuyasha…we're going to have a baby." She fought the urge to hold her breath waiting for Inuyasha's response.

His response was impressive. He dropped the fish, and put his arms around Kagome, relieved and instantly filled with a new and different kind of terror. "We're having a baby?" His voice was filled with a mix of awe and fear.

Kagome could see that she would have to offer reassurance. Especially since Sango had taken that opportunity to take her leave and let the two of them talk. Gently, she reached up and stroked Inuyasha's face. She smiled at him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Yes, Inuyasha, we're having a baby."

Inuyasha couldn't think straight. "But, how, when, how did we – "

Kagome let a little giggle of relief escape her. "The usual way people end up with babies, Inuyasha. We indulged at the right time, and conceived this baby."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "So, when will the baby come?" They were having a baby! He couldn't believe it. His Kagome, his beautiful wife, was carrying his child.

Kagome was beginning to be cautiously happy. "We have about six more months. And Sango already said that she would be passing on baby things, since by the time ours arrives, her baby will be too big to wear them."

Inuyasha mentally counted from that moment. "It's winter now, so the baby will be born in the summertime?" No wonder she had seemed different, he realized, her aura was glowing with a new light, and her scent had changed.

"Yes, the baby will be born in summer. Just after our first anniversary, give or take a couple of weeks." She could pick up on the uncertainty in his voice, and waited to see what was wrong.

Inuyasha realized he hadn't said what he was thinking, and Kagome was assuming the worst. Pulling her closer, he looked into her eyes and said, "Kagome, you're carrying our child…and you're happy about it. The thought of having a child with a half-demon doesn't scare you at all, does it?" He could remember, bitterly, what it was like not to be accepted by humans or demons, and the cost of making a place for himself in the world. But Kagome had accepted and loved him for who he was, why would he think she would not accept and love his child?

Kagome leaned into his embrace, and breathed a sigh of relief. "No, it doesn't. This is our baby. Our child - we made this together with love. We are creating a family, Inuyasha. We are creating a place for our children, where they will be loved and welcomed, and cared for."

They might have stood that way for quite some time had Miroku and Shippo not come upon them. Miroku had heard from Sango that Kaede had confirmed what she had suspected was going on with Kagome, and he felt the need to pay Inuyasha a visit and assure him that all would be well. Shippo had found Miroku while he had been looking for Kagome, having not found her at home when he had returned from taking more fox demon exams. Miroku assured Shippo, who had been worried, that everything was fine, and together they would find Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango told me, this is wonderful news!" Miroku was effusive in his happiness for his friends.

"What wonderful news? Kagome, why do you smell different? What's going on around here?" The little kitsune was curious as to why everyone else seemed to know something he didn't.

Kagome held out her arms, and Shippo jumped into them. She held him close, gave him a kiss on the cheek over his protests, and said, "Shippo, you're going to be a big brother." Shippo looked at Kagome, and then at Inuyasha, who had protested Shippo's leap, and knew that all really was well. "I am? You mean you're having a baby? When?"

Between Kagome and Inuyasha, they explained to the little kitsune that the baby was due in the summer, and that yes, all would be fine, that they still considered Shippo their son, and expected him to take the responsibility of a younger sibling very seriously. Shippo promised that he would protect his baby brother or sister with all his might.

Miroku took Inuyasha aside, allowing Kagome and Shippo to talk about the coming baby with great excitement. "Inuyasha, I know you are feeling some apprehension. I know you remember what it was like when my girls were born. Kagome will be well, Kaede, Sango, and Rin will see to that. You must allow the women to care for Kagome. They will want to give her special care, because they treasure her as you and I do. Let them do this for her."

Out of earshot of Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha gave voice to his fears. "I know women die in childbirth. I don't want that to happen to Kagome. I can't lose her again! I lost her for three years, and I thought she was never coming back. What if something happens and I can't protect her? Miroku, how can I just have faith that everything will be fine?" The expression on his face was one of pure terror.

Miroku recognized that look very well. He knew that he had worn it in private after Sango had told him she was expecting the girls. He knew very, very well what could happen to a woman in childbirth – he'd seen it in poorer villages that had no healing miko or doctor to care for them. Miroku smiled at the hanyo he had befriended, and simply said, "My friend, faith is my job. I have faith that things will be well. I do not think you will lose Kagome to childbirth, or the fever that sometimes comes after childbirth. She is strong and healthy from the medicines in the era of her birth, and the nourishment that she gets here from Kaede's herbs and vegetables and the hunting you do. She will undoubtedly terrify you here and there over the next months, but all will be well. I have faith." He laughed and clapped Inuyasha on the back. "I must say, it certainly didn't take you long! Perhaps you will outdo Sango and me, if you have got Kagome with child this soon."

Even Inuyasha had to smile at that one. Typical Miroku, he thought. But it was true, he knew that Miroku had faith, and he knew that Kaede, Sango, and even Rin would take care of Kagome in ways he couldn't. He looked over to where Kagome was standing with Shippo, and felt awe and love wash over him. She had not only come back to him, but she was sharing a life with him, and now she was carrying his child…how could he have ever been so fortunate? Never before had he thought that he would have this kind of life. That this woman, his Kagome, loved him unreservedly, and undeservedly, he thought, never ceased to amaze him.

Miroku told Inuyasha to bring the fish he had caught, Sango had sent him to find him and Kagome and tell the two of them to come to their home. Inuyasha gathered up the fish he had gone out to find for their dinner, and the thought hit him that soon, it wouldn't just be the two of them. He stood still for a moment, wondering if their child would look like Kagome or himself, and he couldn't shake the feeling that this one was a girl. He was almost positive that he could see an extra feminine aura with Kagome's, and smell another delicate female scent. Miroku caught Inuyasha staring off into the distance, and smiled to himself. He remembered having that same thoughtful look across his face when Sango had been carrying the twins, and again when she had been carrying Akira. "Welcome to fatherhood, my friend," Miroku thought to himself, grinning broadly.

The five friends spent the evening celebrating the new life that would be joining Inuyasha and Kagome's family in the summer. Both Miroku and Sango had to hold back their knowing remarks, watching Inuyasha go to great lengths to be even more protective of Kagome than usual. They had both been amused when Kagome had stilled Inuyasha's protests that the girls were being too rough with her, telling him that she and the baby would be fine, women had been having babies since time began, the girls weren't doing anything that would hurt the baby. Shippo had gotten his feelings hurt when Inuyasha snapped at him to quit jumping into Kagome's arms for now, and Kagome had held the little kit close and reminded Inuyasha once again that Sango had often had two children in her arms while she was expecting Akira. Inuyasha had reached over and ruffled Shippo's hair, and Shippo had understood that Inuyasha was simply trying to protect Kagome and the baby. They could all see that everyone was in for a long time of it while they waited for the time to come for the new baby to arrive, if this was going to be how Inuyasha was with Kagome until then.

As they made their way home, Inuyasha insisted on carrying Kagome. He wouldn't let her ride on his back, he was too afraid he would drop her. He was determined that nothing would happen to Kagome and their child, and if that meant that he carried her everywhere until the baby was born, then that's the way it would be.

Kagome had other ideas. "Inuyasha, I'm perfectly capable of walking with you," she gently chided.

This just caused Inuyasha to dig in his heels. "No way, it's my job to protect you two, and that's what I'm doing." He gave her a smug look, and continued, "Besides, you can't tell me to sit when I'm carrying you like this."

That did it for Kagome. She kept quiet until they got home, and got inside, and she had shed her shoes, and begun getting ready for bed. But, she was getting angry, and she wasn't entirely sure why, but she knew it was Inuyasha's fault.

The growing quiet hadn't gone amiss with Inuyasha. He knew that Kagome was unhappy about something, but he wasn't sure what. "Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

Kagome whipped around, fury blazing in her eyes. "Inuyasha, is it going to be like this until summer?" Her voice was calm, but Inuyasha knew that something was angering her, and most likely it was him. Still, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Is it gonna be like what? Me protecting you while you carry my child? Yeah, so get used to it. I swore to protect you, Kagome, and I meant it!" On the defensive, Inuyasha snapped out his response more heatedly than he meant to, and immediately wished he could take it all back watching the look that came across her face.

"I'm not that fragile! Women have been having babies since time began, how do you think that humans and demons and half-demons have survived this long? I'm fine, Inuyasha, and I don't need you to be so overprotective!" Kagome's temper was blazing now, and her initial joy over discovering that they were having a child together had given way to irritation that she would be spending the next six months with an overbearing husband who wouldn't let her have some breathing room.

Inuyasha felt like she had slapped him. "You don't need me to be so overprotective? What? Kagome, do you not realize that women die in childbirth in this era? What the hell is wrong with you and what was that supposed to mean?" He'd started yelling by this point, fear and anger having taken hold and gained a voice.

If he had thought her temper was alight before, this sent her over the edge. "I can't take this! I know women die in childbirth here, I'm not stupid! Don't you think that concerns me at all? Inuyasha, I don't want something to happen, I don't want to leave you alone again! But you can't watch me every second of the day – I'm still going to have to do laundry, and cook meals, and live life while we wait for this baby to arrive. "Kagome knew Inuyasha was worried, she was worried, too. But wasn't this the time for them to be eagerly awaiting the arrival of their child, and not snarling at each other?

Just as Inuyasha was getting ready to start yelling at her again, he was stopped cold as she simply burst into tears. "Kagome, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I just-"Feeling helpless, he crossed the room to attempt to comfort her.

Kagome clutched her husband's hitoe and sobbed. "I'm so sorry," she choked out, "I know you worry, I'm just, it's just-"she could no longer make sense with her words. She tried to stop weeping long enough to gather her thoughts, and the thought of being lost to Inuyasha again would hit her, and the gut-wrenching sobs would start all over again.

A very confused Inuyasha sat her down and pulled her into his lap. He had no idea why she had gone from fury to weeping in a split second, but he knew that whatever it was, it came out of her concern for him, since he'd only seen her shed tears like that when she was terrified that she would lose him. He began to hum the lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was small, and stroke Kagome's hair.

After a few minutes, her sobs slowed down, and he could feel her body relax into his. "Inuyasha, is that the lullaby your mother sang to you when you were a baby?" she asked, knowing that mention of his mother usually turned him inward, but for some reason, she sensed that he would be willing to talk about her a little bit tonight.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, remembering nights as a child when his mother had cradled him in her arms, and sung the lullaby to him, stroking his hair and tucking him in with a kiss. She had loved him, even though he was the cause of her status as an outcast among humans. She had told him once before that he reminded her of the best of his father. "Yes. My mother sang that song to me when she was trying to get me to sleep, or when I was sick."

Kagome shifted slightly, and looked up at Inuyasha. Oh, it hurt her to see that wistful look on his face. He hadn't had enough time with his mother. She had died when he was so young, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha's former insistence that he didn't need anyone had come from that. Kagome remembered how Inuyasha had always seemed so surprised that her mother was so kind and generous to him, and treated him like a treasured member of her family, and how much he had appreciated it, and how he had grown to care for her mother.

"Will you teach it to me? I'd like to be able to sing it to our children, and it appears I need to get into practice." New tears started, as Kagome realized that neither of their mothers would ever see their child. Other than Kaede, their children would have no grandparents…and suddenly, Kagome missed her mother dreadfully.

Inuyasha had realized the same thing. He was fighting back tears of his own. He'd never really gotten over missing his mother, and he knew how close Kagome had been with her mother…and now neither mother would meet the grandchildren they would have treasured. He knew that if the thought was almost too much to bear for him, that Kagome was truly overcome. She always felt the pain of others, he thought, especially his. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, and whispered, "Of course I will. The thought of you singing the same lullaby to our child – oh, Kagome," He had to bury his face in her hair. Together, they shed tears for their mothers, and for their child, who would not know either loving grandmother. They reached for each other, to give comfort in the most intimate of ways. Gently, tenderly, they shared love for each other, and held each other close.

After Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha had slipped out to go sit in the old sacred tree, just to have time to himself to collect the thoughts that had been flying through his mind since Kagome had told him that she was carrying his child. He knew that she would be a loving mother, she already was a loving mother to Shippo, and had been nearly since they had met the orphaned kitsune. However, he was unsure of his ability to be a good father. Hell, he'd never known his old man; the great dog demon had died the day Inuyasha was born. He'd only seen his spirit once, and as much as he'd insisted that he had nothing more to say, he felt torn by grief for a father he'd never known, and anger that his father had not managed to stay alive long enough to raise Inuyasha as he had Sesshomaru. He knew that the anger was irrational, but it was still there. How could he be a good father, when he'd never had one in the first place? The thought that he would be responsible for raising a child scared him far more than any adversary he'd battled. Inuyasha fervently hoped that he'd be able to learn quickly, and decided it was time to make his way back home before Kagome awoke and wondered what had happened to him.

The days passed, and life was ever changing for Inuyasha and Kagome. Soon, the constant nausea began to pass, and Kagome began to feel better than she had before. Her belly became slightly rounded as the baby grew within her, and Inuyasha saw the glow she had about her long before anyone else did. Well, almost anyone else.

Not long after the news had begun to make its way around the village, Sesshomaru arrived for a visit with Rin. On that particular day, Kagome was at Kaede's as well, having come to ensure that all was well with her and her unborn child. She and Rin had been chatting, enjoying one another's company, when Sesshomaru's shadow fell over them. Before Rin or Kagome could utter a single word, Sesshomaru had riveted Kagome with an intent gaze.

"Little sister, there is something different about you. Your scent has changed. Your aura has changed as well." His cool tone betrayed nothing, but Kagome could read the questioning look in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't realized Sesshomaru had ever noticed her scent, but then, he and Inuyasha were brothers, so why would she think he hadn't? Just as she was trying to come up with a response, Inuyasha had arrived to walk home with her after taking the opportunity to patrol the village for threats. _Great_, she thought_, now there's going to be a fight, because Inuyasha won't be able to resist snarling a threat once Sesshomaru hears about the baby, and who knows how Sesshomaru's going to react, after all, he's hated Inuyasha for being a half-demon his whole life, he's not going to be happy about this child._

In that split second, Kagome decided she didn't really care what Sesshomaru thought, this was her child, and she wasn't going to let him start intimidating her now. "I suppose I do smell different these days. We're expecting a baby, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, and Kagome held her breath, waiting for either him or Inuyasha to start saying something. Rin, not concerned with the ongoing feud between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and overjoyed that there would be another baby among her sisters, had piped up, "Isn't it wonderful, Lord Sesshomaru? I can't wait to meet the baby, and see if it's a boy or a girl, and if it looks like Inuyasha or Kagome!"

Immediately, Inuyasha growled out a threat. "Sesshomaru, if I hear one word out of you about my kids being half-breeds, I'll tear your left arm off again and beat you to death with it!" He had one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and was attempting to shove Kagome behind him with the other, and was giving Sesshomaru a wrathful glare, while Kagome was fighting the urge to yell at him to sit, gritting her teeth the whole time.

Sesshomaru gave what could only be called the barest upturn of his mouth. In his usual imperial tone, he said, "Little brother, I would expect nothing less from a man defending his children. No need to come after me, I have no insult to give." He crossed the small room to where Kagome stood after Inuyasha had moved to put himself in between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and stood before her. Lightly putting a hand on her shoulder, as Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru made Kagome a promise.

"Little sister, your children will be under my protection as well. It will be interesting to meet your daughter. Let us all hope for her sake that she has your spirit, and little of her father's stubborn nature."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in utter shock. The surprise of his words, and the warmth of Kaede's home started to overwhelm her, and she felt her legs start to give out from under her, and everyone suddenly seemed very far away as she started to drop to the floor in a faint.

When she revived, she was surprised to find that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were doing what could only be called hovering. Sesshomaru, hovering? What was he doing? "Kagome! Are you all right? I told you that you've been overdoing it lately!" Inuyasha pulled her into a sitting position, and pulled her close, and felt his heart start to beat again.

She took Inuyasha's hand in her own, and patted it reassuringly. "It's okay, Inuyasha, Kaede told me that this might happen once in a while, it's one of those things that come with carrying a child." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly. "Sesshomaru, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru regarded her coolly, privately glad that apparently all was well, and feeling a little foolish for the apparent overreaction on his part when he had moved faster than the humans could blink to catch her. "You fainted. I caught you before you hit the floor. It seems that you are well after your apparent misadventure, little sister. Little brother, take care of her." With that, Sesshomaru told Rin to come for a walk, and left.

"What? Sesshomaru caught me? What on earth happened, Inuyasha?" Kagome wasn't quite sure what had just happened, and wanted some answers. Especially since Sesshomaru had done something so unusual! Even more oddly, she realized that she wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't being insulting. She wasn't even surprised that Sesshomaru had declared that her children would be under his protection. And what did he mean, daughter? How on earth could Sesshomaru know if the baby was a boy or a girl? Her head was spinning, wondering what was going on.

Inuyasha was scowling. Damn it, he should have caught Kagome, but Sesshomaru, moved so much faster than he did! Damn him! "Yeah, Sesshomaru caught you. I don't know what the hell got into him, he didn't make any insults about how our kids would be half-breeds or anything…you didn't hit him with an arrow, did you?" He still couldn't believe what he'd seen. Sesshomaru, show concern for a human, how was that possible?

Kagome began struggling to get to her feet. Immediately, Inuyasha started to protest. "Kagome! Stop trying to get up just yet! Will you stop being so stubborn and just rest for a few minutes, and then I'm taking you home!"

Kagome was really beginning to get annoyed. "Inuyasha let me up! I need to stand up, and I can walk just fine!" She was getting ready to tell him to sit if he didn't let her get up.

Kaede was stifling laughter. She had been surprised at Sesshomaru's reaction, to be sure, but it seemed to her that Rin's affection for Kagome, and her excitement over the child Kagome was carrying was infectious, even to the Inu Daiyokai. It would be interesting, she thought, to watch how things continued to play out between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, now that Kagome was involved. And how typical of Inuyasha, to be overly protective of Kagome! Kaede just hoped that Kagome would wait until they were outside her home to give the command for Inuyasha to sit. Intervening, she told him, "Inuyasha, Kagome will be fine. Let her stand up; give her some room to breathe. The walk home will be good for her and the child."

They took their leave of Kaede, and began the short walk home. The days were gradually getting longer, but even this early, it was getting dark. Inuyasha was lost in thought, worrying about Kagome, not really believing Kaede that the walk in the fresh air would do her good, but he knew better than to argue with Kaede and Kagome at the same time. One would simply give him that impassive stare she used to intimidate the children of the village when they got out of hand, and the other would yell at him to sit. He was startled out of his reverie when Kagome grabbed his hand, and started to lead him to the old sacred tree. "Inuyasha, come with me, I want to walk to the goshinboku."

He allowed himself to be pulled along, willing to humor her as long as she didn't faint again. If she did that he was going to drag her home, no matter how many times she yelled at him to sit.

They reached the old tree, where they had first met. Kagome had awakened him from the spell that Kikiyo had placed on him fifty years prior, and removed the arrow that had sealed him to that tree. He winced a little bit, remembering that he had come after her with claws to try to get the Shikon jewel that had been embedded in Kagome's body when she had come through the well the first time. Still, even after all that, and all the hurt he had put her through with Kikiyo, Kagome had loved him. And it hadn't taken him long to swear to protect her, and to love her deeply. It was still hard to believe that this life he had now, this life with Kagome, was real. Not only was she here with him, she was spending her life with him, and was going to bear his child…sometimes it seemed like a dream, and he was terrified that he would wake up and she would be gone.

Kagome looked up at the tree, her turn to be lost in thought. She remembered well how she had come out of the well, and seen Inuyasha pinned to the tree, looking as though he were asleep. She remembered gently touching his soft ears, and thinking that he was so handsome. She smiled, and placed a hand on her belly, where their child lay inside her. Who could have known that the sleeping half-demon and the girl from the future would end up married, and having a child? Sometimes, she could hardly believe this was real and that Inuyasha was hers now…sometimes, she would wake up at night, and reach out and touch his hair to assure herself that this was real, and not just a dream.

"Hey, it seems like you've grown in the last few days," said Inuyasha, coming up from behind to wrap his arms around Kagome and place his hand over hers where it rested. He was fascinated by the changes that were going on with Kagome as their child grew within her.

Kagome smiled and leaned back against Inuyasha. "I know. I had to loosen the obi on my miko's robes. Before long, I'll have to wear kimono, because I won't have enough obi left to tie."

"Not like I mind. You're beautiful whether you're wearing miko's robes, or kimono, or even those damn skimpy skirts you used to wear." Inuyasha leaned in to bury his face in her hair and breathe in her scent. He had to admit that Sesshomaru was right; she was definitely carrying a girl. He could smell the other feminine scent mixed with Kagome's, and her aura had been joined by another that was definitely female. He smiled, thinking that he would be surrounded by beautiful women if this baby looked like Kagome.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, putting her hand over his to keep it over their child. "What did Sesshomaru mean when he said 'your daughter'? How on earth could he tell this baby is a girl? We won't know until he or she is born."

Inuyasha, surprisingly, didn't immediately start growling at the mention of his half-brother's name. In fact, he started to laugh. "Kagome, we can smell her. There's another feminine scent and aura with yours. This baby is a girl, I'm telling you."

"So, we need to find a girl's name for our baby?" Kagome smiled, relieved that she was finally getting some answers, and that Inuyasha wasn't snarling. And to be honest, she had been thinking the baby was a girl as well. There was something she could feel about this baby that made her sure that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were right.

"Looks like it. Unless you want to give her a boy's name for some odd reason, but I think she'd be better off with a girl's name," he joked.

"Inuyasha….I, well, I was thinking…" Kagome had a thought as to what she wanted to name the baby, but she knew she had to approach the subject gently.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's emotions race across her face, as they always did. What was she thinking? He knew it had to do with the baby. Their daughter, he reminded himself. "Yeah? If you keep thinking that hard, you're gonna give yourself a headache," his half-smile taking any sting out of his words.

"Well, since we're having a girl, would you maybe want to name her after your mother?" Kagome kept her hand firmly over his, not wanting to let go, hoping that her touch would convey that she wished to honor his mother's memory, and recognize his love for her.

Inuyasha went still. He was trying to wrap his mind around Kagome wanting to honor his mother that way, and he had a momentary pang of grief for her. He was moved by Kagome's love for him, knowing that she had suggested from her heart.

"You want to name our daughter after my mother? What about your mother, Kagome? Don't you want to honor your mother? I know you love her, and you miss her." He still wasn't sure what to think.

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha, and laid her head on his chest. "Inuyasha, my mother is alive. She's living her life in the other world, and she still has my brother. If it's okay with you, I want to honor your mother. She loved you very much, and you loved her, too. During the new moon, when you're in human form, I can see what she must have looked like. Myoga said she was a beauty beyond compare, and that her gentle nature is what drew your father to her. I could only hope that our daughter is half as beautiful, and has a kind, loving nature. I would like to honor your mother and name our daughter Izayoi."

At that, Inuyasha moved his hand away from their child, and wrapped both arms around Kagome. He rested his cheek on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her and their child. "Our Izayoi, huh? If she looks like you, and has your nature, it'll fit her."

Under the tree where they had first met, the hanyo and the miko from the future held each other close. They gave each other support through their loving embrace, remembering the past, and feeling the gentle swell of the future between them. _Izayoi_, thought Inuyasha. _Just like Mother. Kagome will be a kind and loving mother, too._ _I just hope I can be a good father to our Izayoi. Izayoi, I will always protect you. And I will always love you. _He tilted Kagome's head up for a soft kiss. "Come on, let's go home."

It wasn't long after their decision to name the baby Izayoi that Kagome could feel soft flutters deep in her womb one afternoon. She smiled to herself, realizing that their daughter was making her presence known. "Hi, sweet baby…can you hear me already? I can't wait to meet you face to face." She felt movement in response, and kept talking. "I see you can hear me! Does this mean that you can hear Daddy as well? We may have to test that when he comes home today. Did you know that he loves you so much, and he hasn't even met you yet? We're going to name you after his mother. She was loving, and gentle, and so beautiful, and Daddy misses her so much…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. Just then, Inuyasha came home. He kissed Kagome, and asked her, "Who were you talking to just now?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" Kagome suddenly felt a little shy, thinking that Inuyasha might think she was being silly.

"Uh, no? Who were you talking to?" Now he was curious, and hoping that they hadn't had a surprise visit from someone that she just wasn't telling him about.

"I was talking to the baby. I can feel her moving around now, and it seemed natural to talk to her." She felt the baby flutter inside her again, and laid a hand over her child.

Inuyasha put a hand next to Kagome's. "You can feel her moving around in there?" Not feeling anything, he looked perplexed.

Kagome smiled, and gave a little laugh. "You can't feel her yet, Inuyasha; she's not quite big enough for you to feel her. But yes, I can feel her moving around in there."

"Why would you think I'd laugh at you for talking to her? You can feel her, you're her mother. You want her to know your voice, and you're letting her know that you can feel her. "Inuyasha felt a little pang of envy that as their child's mother, Kagome could already feel her presence.

"You know, you may not be able to feel her moving, but you can still talk to her. She's your baby, too, Inuyasha. Talk to her, and let her know that her father is here."

Inuyasha looked slightly confused. "You mean, just talk to her like you were doing? You think she can hear me?"

Kagome smiled, and gave him a sweet kiss. "Yes, I do. I'm sure she can hear you."

Inuyasha got down on his knees in front of her, and placed his hands on either side of her gently rounded belly. "Hey you….I'm your father. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but your mother assures me you can." Feeling a little silly, he looked up at Kagome. She stroked his hair, and gave him encouragement to keep talking.

"So, you know, we're gonna name you after my mother. Your mother is a lot like my mother was; she's gentle and sweet, and beautiful. She already loves you more than anything. She can't wait to meet you when you arrive. And you know, neither can I. I don't know what kind of father I'll be for you, but I'll do my best to be the kind of father you need and deserve." After placing a gentle kiss on Kagome's belly through her clothes, he stood up.

Kagome's eyes were full of tears. "What? Why are you crying? I didn't do something wrong, did I? Is the baby okay?" Inuyasha immediately switched from feeling a little silly to full on panic.

Kagome gave him a look of pure love. "The baby is fine, and no, you didn't do anything wrong. Oh, Inuyasha, you'll be a great father….and the baby was moving the whole time you talked to her." She wiped away her tears of happiness and treasured the look of amazement that was on Inuyasha's face at hearing that his daughter had responded to his voice.

"She- she was?" Pride and surprise that their daughter had been responding to him made his voice falter a little bit.

"She was. She knows you already." Her simple reply left Inuyasha feeling a little weak-kneed. His child knew him already, and Kagome had faith that he would be a good father to this and any other children they would have.

As it is wont to do, time moved faster than either Inuyasha or Kagome could have imagined it would. Soon, it became obvious that Kagome was with child. She had to put away her miko's robes and wear kimono to accommodate her expanding waistline. Not much longer after that, one night when they were drifting off to sleep, Kagome realized that she could feel the baby from the outside now.

"Inuyasha!" She insistently urged him awake.

Instantly, he was no longer drifting off to sleep, enjoying the afterglow of the lovemaking they had indulged in that night. "What is it, Kagome? Is it the baby?" He was fighting panic, hoping that nothing was wrong.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Just as he was about to protest, he could feel it…that little movement, right there where she had put his hand, where their baby lay within her. He just stared at her belly, where his hand was. "Is-"he swallowed, throat suddenly dry, "is that the baby?"

Kagome just beamed. "Yes! Can you feel her moving around?"

They lay together, able to feel the stirrings of the coming life within her. "I can feel her. She's strong, isn't she?" Pride began to spread across Inuyasha's face.

"She is, just like her father." Kagome laid her hand on his cheek, "She's restless like you are."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're gonna have a hard time keeping up with her, then. You're definitely gonna need my help with that. And I'm not the only strong one here; you've proven yourself time and time again."

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha, I did what had to be done. I wanted to protect you, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo when we were all in battle together. You came looking for me to save me more than once."

Inuyasha pushed himself up on one elbow. Taking her into his arms he kissed her, and then told her, "You saved me, Kagome. You saved me from giving into the demon more than once. You saved me from Sounga. You saved me in countless battles, and then you gave me your heart, and your life, and saved me from a life without you. What would I do without you, Kagome?"

"Oh, Inuyasha…."Kagome was overcome with his heartfelt words. In the darkness, they lay together, drifting off to sleep, each with a protective hand over their child.

Soon, the days grew longer and longer, and began to get warmer. Much of the time when Shippo or Rin were around, Kagome found herself with hands on her belly, and childishly sweet conversation directed at the baby. Shippo told Kagome that he, too, could sense that she was carrying his little sister, and that he would make sure that he did his job as her big brother very well. Rin chattered away, excited that Sesshomaru had told her that this baby was definitely a girl. She enjoyed playing games with Sango's twin girls, who adored Rin as much as she did them, and she was looking forward to meeting Kagome's baby. Sango and Miroku's twins giggled that their Kagome-oba was moving a little slower these days and couldn't keep up with them as much as their Inuyasha-oji, but they were not happy when she couldn't pick them up any longer or there was no more room in her lap for them. Poor little Akira wasn't happy that there was no room in Kagome's lap for him anymore, either.

Miroku and Sango were both happy that their friends were excited over their coming baby. When Kagome had told them what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both said about the baby being a girl, Miroku had cracked to Inuyasha that a man was blessed with daughters when he had lecherous thoughts about their mother. Inuyasha snorted in disbelief, and replied, "Is that why you have two girls, then? I remember Sango always beating the daylights out of you for stroking her butt, pervert. You'll end up with only one boy, what with your activities before you married Sango." Both Sango and Kagome had ended up in tears from laughing at that exchange. As for Sango, she was amazed at just how protective Inuyasha was of Kagome and the baby. More than once, she'd had to remind him that she was a mother herself, and she knew Kagome's limits even if Kagome didn't, and that she would make sure Kagome didn't overdo it when they did their laundry together or went out gathering herbs. For his own peace of mind, Miroku also assured Inuyasha that the closer it came time for the baby to arrive, the closer they would stay to the village until after the baby had come.

One summer night, Inuyasha and Kagome had drifted off to sleep, and Kagome was dreaming about a stream. She was in a boat, and she could see the falls quickly approaching, and she knew Inuyasha couldn't save her. But, she saw a baby wrapped in a blanket, and instinctively knew that she had to save the baby, it was her baby. She jumped out of the boat, and was frantically trying to push the boat to shore, fighting the current and some sea demon that wrapped itself around her and kept squeezing tightly, when she woke up with a start. When the next pain hit, she knew why she had woken up. Kagome stood up, secure in the knowledge that first babies take a long time to arrive, and went outside to walk around the house, trying not to disturb Inuyasha. She knew when she told him she was in labor that he would immediately be awake and antsy until the baby arrived. She felt pulled to walk to the old sacred tree where she and Inuyasha had met, and was about halfway there when another pain hit her, much more intense than the first. What was this? It was less than a five minute walk, even at her slow pace these days, to get to the tree! How long had she been in labor while she was sleeping, she wondered. She gave the old tree a pat, and said, "When this one arrives, we will bring her to meet you. We'll be back with her soon, at the rate things are going," and turned to walk back home.

When she got inside, another pain hit. This one was bad enough that she gave an involuntary groan. That woke Inuyasha up instantly. "Kagome, what's wrong? And where have you been? What are you doing going out walking this close to the baby coming?" He jumped up, ready for anything, and put an arm around her waist.

Kagome let him help lower her to their sleeping mats. "Inuyasha, you need to go get Sango and Kaede and Rin. The baby's coming tonight." She began to pant as another pain hit her. "And I think she's coming soon, you don't have much time to waste."

Inuyasha was immediately panicking. "Now? Tonight? I'll be right back with Kaede and the others. Don't you move until I get back, do you hear me?" He quickly tied his obi, having thrown on his clothes as fast as possible.

As another pain came over her, Kagome was in no mood for Inuyasha to order her around. "You just hurry up and get them before you have to deliver the baby yourself, Inuyasha!"

He went to Miroku and Sango's first, because he knew Sango could move faster than the old miko. Sure enough, Sango had immediately thrown on her kimono and tied her obi, and told Miroku that he should get the children together and meet her over at Kagome's, so someone could keep Inuyasha out of the way. As she tied her obi, she asked Inuyasha, "She's already having pains that close together? You better go get Kaede now, Kagome's going to be ready to deliver the baby really soon, Inuyasha." Without another word, Inuyasha took off running for Kaede's home.

"Kaede! KAEDE! Kagome's in labor and Sango says that we better hurry with as close together as her pains are," Inuyasha bellowed as soon as he hit the door of Kaede's home. Both Kaede and Rin were instantly awake. Kaede had known that Kagome would be ready to give birth to her child very soon, but she had no idea that Kagome's labor would go so fast. First time mothers rarely progressed so quickly in her experience.

When Inuyasha arrived back at their home with Kaede and Rin, the women immediately closed in around Kagome and shooed him out of the house over his vehement protests. Damn it, his place was with Kagome, protecting her! Kaede and Sango had pointed out that there was nothing he could do for her at this point, and it was time to let the women handle what was going on. Miroku restrained him, and told him that the women could handle the birthing, and he needed someone to help him with his own children while Kagome brought theirs into the world. Inuyasha growled and paced, able to hear everything that was going on in their house with his sensitive hearing. Every time he heard Kagome groan in pain, he panicked a little more. Miroku tried to reassure him that all would be well. "Remember when Sango was giving birth to the twins? You had to stop me from barging in more than once, Inuyasha. All was well then, despite the awful cries we heard from Sango. I know that you would rather feel the pain for her, but it's a natural part of having children, and Kagome must simply bear through it. She will be fine." That did nothing to soothe Inuyasha's frayed nerves. He fidgeted continually, knowing that this wasn't a battle that he could win with Tetsusaiga, although he longed to take it on for Kagome.

The night wore on, and dawn was beginning to break. As the first rays of sun came up, they heard a heart-rending cry from the small home.

"INUYASHA!"

That was it. He could stand it no longer. "No, Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's arm, intending to restrain him, knowing that Kaede and Sango would not appreciate the intrusion into what women considered a private event. Inuyasha threw off Miroku's hand, and snarled, "Don't try to stop me, monk! I can't leave her like that!"

He burst into the house, Kaede, Sango and Rin gasping in shock, and saw no one but Kagome. She was covered in a layer of sweat, and her eyes were closed against the pain, and she was so pale. He was terrified that she was dying. Just then, Kagome opened her eyes, and saw him.

"Inuyasha! Ye aren't supposed to be in here," Kaede began, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

He dropped to his knees beside Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you all right? Tell me what's wrong!"

Incredibly, she gave him a tired smile. "Inuyasha, the baby is almost here-"just then, another pain gripped her body, and she lunged forward, bearing down instinctively. Inuyasha put his arms around her to support her, and she gripped his hands with hers. Where was her strength coming from, he wondered, how did she have that much left in her, when he knew she had been fighting to give birth all night? She leaned back against him for a moment, panting with exertion.

"Come on, Kagome, ye can do it! One more push, I can see the baby's head now," Kaede offered encouragingly.

"Come on Kagome! You can do it! Find your strength and push!" Sango cheered.

"Kagome, come on! I know you can do this, you're stronger than I am, you can do this!" Inuyasha just wanted it to be all over with; he couldn't stand to see her in pain.

Summoning up her strength, Kagome bore down once more. She knew she could do this, it was almost over. Gripping Inuyasha's hands as if he could give her some of his strength through his touch, she clenched her teeth and focused solely on delivering her baby.

She fell back against Inuyasha, panting again. Just then, they heard their child's first cry.

"It's a girl, Kagome! A beautiful girl, just like Lord Sesshomaru said!" Rin was overjoyed.

"Indeed, ye have a fine, healthy girl! And my, she has powerful lungs," Kaede chuckled as the baby made her displeasure at being forced into the world known.

"Kagome, she's beautiful! Just beautiful!" Sango dashed away happy tears, watching her sister's child draw her first breaths.

Kaede cut the cord that had connected the baby to her mother, wrapped her in a towel, and handed her to Kagome. Tears flowed unchecked down Kagome's face as she laid eyes on her daughter for the first time. "I've been waiting for you. I think I've been waiting for you my whole life, sweet baby."

Inuyasha could only gaze at his wife and daughter. He was overcome with love, and for someone he had only just met. Kagome had fought harder than in any battle, just to bring their child into the world, and her effort was rewarded by having their baby in her arms. Not caring that there were others present, he kissed her, his tears of joy mingling with hers. "Kagome, she's perfect. She looks like you. She's our Izayoi. You were right all along about what to name her."

Sango and Rin quietly left, in order to give the new family a few minutes of privacy. Kaede finished putting Kagome to rights, with the admonition to Inuyasha to come and get her if she was needed, and then she left as well. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice – they only had eyes for their child. They couldn't believe that this perfect little person was finally here.

Izayoi began to calm down, feeling her mother's arms around her, and hearing her heartbeat once again. Kagome and Inuyasha watched in wonder as she waved a small fist, and turned her head slightly when her father gently stroked her head. She was beautiful, with a full head of black hair, and Kagome's delicate features. Just when they were drinking in the sight of their daughter, she opened her eyes. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha! Look! She has your eyes!" With stunning amber eyes, Izayoi regarded her mother, and then her father. She stirred, starting to fuss, leaving Inuyasha bewildered as to what she wanted, but Kagome seemed to instinctually know. Kagome put the baby to her breast, wincing a little as the hungry newborn latched on ferociously. She continued to lean against Inuyasha, grateful for his support, and happy that even though men were generally not allowed to be present for the births of their children in this time, Inuyasha had made his own rules and been there anyway.

While the baby nursed, Kagome began to hum the lullaby that Inuyasha had taught her. He could only hold her a little more tightly, overcome by the thought that his mother would have treasured her granddaughter, and would certainly have loved her unusual daughter-in-law. "It sounds natural, to hear you sing that to our Izayoi," he murmured, not trusting his voice not to break.

Kagome looked down at her contented child. "It feels natural to sing it to her, just as it feels natural to call her Izayoi. She's perfect, Inuyasha."

They didn't have much privacy for very long. Miroku and Sango came back to check on the new family, and to greet the new arrival. Miroku was privately amused at how much Inuyasha hovered over Kagome and Izayoi, and happy indeed that both mother and child were doing well after the arduous effort of childbirth. Sango held the new baby for a brief moment, before Inuyasha took her back rather possessively, causing Sango to bite back a smile. She had known Kagome would be a good mother, she'd seen Kagome mothering Shippo for quite some time. She was just glad that Inuyasha would be a good father, determined to learn from the example of others. Sayuri and little Kagome were enchanted by baby Izayoi, even if they weren't allowed to get too close by Inuyasha-oji.

Barely a week later, Kagome was up and around, determined to be able to get around as she had before. Inuyasha made a fuss, telling her that she wasn't ready to get up and do anything just yet, but Kagome told him she needed to stretch her legs and be in the fresh air. Over his protests, she dressed in a kimono, and wrapped up the baby in a light blanket. Just as she was getting ready to step outside, Izayoi in her arms, a shadow crossed their floor. It was Rin, and she had Sesshomaru in tow.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was shocked to see her brother-in-law in her home. "When did you get here?"

"I arrived in the village this morning. I came to see Rin, and she told me that your child had arrived several days ago." His cool tone gave away nothing, while his eyes took in the sight of mother and child.

"What made you deign to come here? I didn't think you'd care all that much," Inuyasha said with a slight snarl. He was not happy that his half-brother was in their home, and he was really not happy that Kagome didn't seem to mind. What the hell was Rin thinking, bringing him here?

With a mother's proud smile, Kagome simply placed her baby in Sesshomaru's arms. She didn't say a word, didn't ask his permission, just handed him the baby, making sure that Sesshomaru supported little Izayoi's head properly. She ignored the protests Inuyasha was making very vehemently, knowing that Sesshomaru had sworn to protect her children and that he wouldn't go back on his word. Just like his half-brother, Sesshomaru was honorable, and he had meant it when he had made his vow.

Overcome with amazement that she had dared to simply hand over her infant, Sesshomaru made no move to refuse to take the baby, or to give her back to her mother immediately. He'd never been this close to such a small child before, and he studied her intently. Even he had to admit she was a lovely child, with her mother's black hair and delicate facial features. Rin chattered away about how beautiful Izayoi was, not thinking that Sesshomaru knew instantly when Rin had told him the baby's name exactly who she was named after. _So, little sister, you named your child after Inuyasha's mother. You truly have a kind heart and a generous spirit; you know how much he loved her, _he mused to himself. Just then, as he was preparing to hand the infant back to her mother, Izayoi opened her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise as the baby focused her amber eyes on him. At that moment, both Kagome and Rin noticed the fleeting glance of astonishment mingled with pride as he took in the sight of his lovely new niece. Both exchanged a shocked look with each other, and then quickly rearranged their expressions so as to not allow Sesshomaru to know they had caught his. Sesshomaru looked into the baby's eyes for a moment, seeing the best of his half-brother and his sister-in-law reflected back at him.

Sesshomaru carefully gave the baby back to her mother. "Little sister, your daughter has your beauty." As Kagome was left in shock over that statement, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, who was by now just as stunned as his wife, and simply said, imperiously as always, "Little brother, strive to be worthy of them." With that, he told Rin that he would wait for her to finish her visit under the old sacred tree, and quietly walked away.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin just looked at one another, agog with pure bewilderment. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'm not seeing things, am I? Did that just really happen?"

Kagome was oddly bereft of words. "I, well, I think so, did Sesshomaru really just compliment Izayoi?"

Only Rin recovered her powers of speech to form a complete sentence. Feeling slightly defensive, she said, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru complimented Izayoi! Why wouldn't he, she's such a beautiful baby!"

Inuyasha felt a little defensive himself. "Yeah, well, he sure delivered a slap to me, telling me to strive to be worthy of them, is he serious? He's got some nerve!"

Kagome frowned with an expression on her face that Inuyasha knew usually preceded the command to sit. "Hey, he knows you're worthy! He was just saying it to push your buttons, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted. "No, he wasn't. There was a definite unspoken threat in there, like he'd come after me if I did something to hurt the two of you."

Kagome gave an annoyed sigh. "Izayoi and I are going for a short walk. Are you coming, or are you going to rant about your brother expecting you to protect us all day?"

"What the hell are you taking his side for? He doesn't think I'm worthy of you!" Inuyasha had no intention of letting them out of his sight, but he was going to get the last word in.

Kagome and Rin just looked at each other, trying not to laugh outright. "Come on, Inuyasha. I need some fresh air! I'm not taking anyone's side, and you know you're worthy of us. Let's go, Rin, I'll walk you to the sacred tree." Kagome snuggled Izayoi closer to her, and she and Rin began to set out.

Inuyasha waited until they were just outside, let out an annoyed "hmph", and caught up to them. He stopped Kagome, and insisted she let him carry the baby so he could hold little Izayoi close to him. He didn't see the contented smile cross Kagome's face as he began to talk to his daughter, telling her that they were going to see the old sacred tree where he and Kagome had first met.

Rin skipped ahead, and reached Sesshomaru, and led him away from the old tree to go take a walk in the forest named for Inuyasha. She knew that Kagome had wanted to bring her baby to the goshinboku and introduce them properly, and she knew that she and Sesshomaru should not be present, that this should be a private moment among the new family.

As they reached the old sacred tree, both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at the place where he had been pinned by that arrow so long ago, and where Kagome had released him from the spell that had bound him in sleep for fifty years. Focusing on his daughter, Inuyasha softly said, "Izayoi, this is where your mother saved me. She released me from the spell that held me here, so I could learn the lessons only she could teach me. Your mother taught me how to smile, and how to trust people, and true strength and kindness. Without her saving me, you wouldn't be here."

Kagome's hand went to her heart. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

As he cradled his daughter close to his heart, he smiled. "It's true, Kagome. It's all true. Without you, I would have been lost for eternity. Because of you, I was found. Because of you and Izayoi, I am home." Using one hand, he pulled Kagome into an embrace, and the three of them stood under the ancient sacred tree, Inuyasha and Kagome holding on to each other and their daughter.

_Kagome, thank you for saving me. I never imagined that I would have this kind of life, let alone with you._

_ Oh, Inuyasha….thank you for giving me this life. I can't imagine anything better than spending my life by your side. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke with a start as the morning light streamed in. She realized that she hadn't heard the baby wake up, and then it dawned on her that she wasn't hearing Inuyasha, either. She sat up, trying to sort her slightly sleep-deprived thoughts, and realized she was alone in their home, and that she was feeling a little nauseous. She began to get worried, and was definitely uncomfortable, since Izayoi hadn't had her morning nursing session yet. Just as she was getting dressed and starting to panic, she heard Inuyasha's voice outside.

"I think it was nice of you to greet your father with those sweet little giggles of yours this morning. I don't usually get to talk to you like this, do I? No, usually you wake Mama up first, greedy for your breakfast. Won't hurt to let Mama sleep a little bit longer, though, will it?"

_He's talking to Izayoi! _

Forgetting her discomfort and her nausea, she stood quietly, and listened to father and daughter have a sweet conversation. Granted, Izayoi's part was mostly giggling and cooing at Inuyasha, but Kagome smiled, listening to Inuyasha talk to their eight month old baby girl. Not that he didn't do a lot of that anyway, he'd been wrapped around Izayoi's tiny fingers from the moment she was born, but this was the first time he'd been able to wake up with the baby before Kagome, and slip outside with her to talk.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Inuyasha's voice contained laughter of his own as Izayoi let loose with a silvery little laugh. Kagome was happy to hear this. It was so good to be able to hear him laugh at all; things hadn't always been that way for him. It seemed he was determined that Izayoi would have a childhood filled with the things that had been lacking in his own, especially having a father.

"You have your mother's laugh, did you know that? I love to hear you and Mama laugh. You two must have some interesting conversations, just going by how much you giggle about them." He was so proud of his sweet baby girl, and he loved to come home and see mother and child enjoying each other, waiting for his return.

"Uh oh, what's this? Are you getting hungry?" The baby started to fuss a little bit, letting her father know that while she enjoyed the conversation, she needed to fill her belly with her mother's milk. "Okay, I'll take you to Mama. Besides, she's been standing close to the door, listening to our conversation, I'd bet. Somehow, I don't think we let her sleep for very long," said Inuyasha, having heard Kagome stifle a giggle over his interest in her and Izayoi's conversations.

Before little Izayoi's protests could gain much momentum, Inuyasha had the baby inside their home. Kagome was happy to see that Inuyasha had wrapped the baby in a warm blanket to take her outside. It was still quite cold in the mornings, even if it was the midst of spring.

"Hey. I knew you were listening, Kagome," laughed Inuyasha when he walked in to find her next to the door, and handed the baby to her mother, watching as Kagome gave Izayoi a kiss and got her settled to nurse. He watched as Kagome held Izayoi close, and the baby's eyes never left her mother's face as Kagome spoke to him. Even though Kagome was talking to Inuyasha, her eyes never left Izayoi's. He loved to watch them together, and see that unbreakable bond they shared, and know that Izayoi grew, and was strong and healthy, because of Kagome. It never ceased to amaze him that the milk she made was exactly the right kind of nourishment Izayoi needed. And the sight of Kagome's breast bared, even if it was to nurse their child, still filled him with a primal desire for her.

"Of course I was - I woke up and there was no Izayoi, and no Inuyasha, and I was beginning to get worried when I heard your voice. I didn't know that you had woken up with her first. Once I heard your voice as you talked to her, I knew she was fine, though." Kagome's voice was tinged with relief.

_Mother's instincts are pretty amazing. Even when she's asleep, Kagome knows when something isn't quite right. And she's so protective of Izayoi…_

While Inuyasha had known Kagome would be a good mother, he was still surprised by the intensity of her need to protect both Izayoi and himself. She would go up against anyone or anything to protect her child, and he'd seen her put herself at risk to protect him more than once. Often, he watched mother and daughter while they slept, and it never failed that Kagome would always have a sheltering arm over Izayoi, and if the baby so much as twitched, Kagome knew it.

However, having Izayoi had not dampened their enthusiasm for one another. They had simply found ways to be lovers that balanced with their deep need to be ever-present for their child. Inuyasha remembered that afternoon a bit back that they had gotten the baby settled for a nap, and Kagome had given him a look of pure lust…and they found out that Izayoi could sleep through quite a lot, actually. He'd been pretty possessive, pinning her to their sleeping mats, and had left his mark on her shoulder with his fangs. She had responded by digging her fingernails into his back when she had got her hands loose, spurring him on, and when they had forgotten their surroundings and cried out in shared ecstasy, they had been relieved when the baby hadn't even stirred. Just the thought of those stolen moments with her made him want to take her in his arms, and growl in her ear, "You're mine, Kagome. _Mine._"

No sooner had that thought crossed Inuyasha's mind after he relived his memories than Kagome sat back with a sigh, holding a content Izayoi, sated with her mother's milk. "Your daughter has a very healthy appetite. I think she's getting bigger by the day." She closed her eyes for a brief moment, resting her cheek on the top of the baby's head, breathing in the sweet smell of Izayoi. Kagome knew it wasn't the same scent Inuyasha loved to breathe in, but she smelled the lovely scent of clean baby, and the sweetness of her milk on Izayoi's breath.

Inuyasha came to sit with them, breathing in the combined delicate feminine fragrances. Their scents always filled him with love for them. He had never, not in his wildest dreams, imagined that he would have this life. He hadn't had his mother nearly long enough, and Sesshomaru had been a distant, grudging guardian, only taking on the task because their father swore him to it before the Inu no Taisho had died. Sesshomaru had held their father's death against Inuyasha for over two hundred years, making it clear that as far as he was concerned, Inuyasha was merely a half-breed, and worth only Sesshomaru's ire, if that much. Life had been fraught with conflict with his older half-brother, and fending for himself. He had survived, only to bitterly realize that he had no place in the world, leaving him alone. Humans didn't want him because he was a half-demon, demons didn't want him because he was half-human, and he'd had battles with both. Kagome had been the first person to accept him as he was. She didn't care that he wasn't fully demon or human, and she didn't want to change him from one to the other. And now, they had Izayoi, who always seemed to look at him with adoration in her eyes. Inuyasha had never imagined that he would ever trust anyone, let alone love deeply and be loved as deeply in return, and yet Kagome and Izayoi did exactly that. They were his world, and he was theirs. He had a family, and that still filled him with awe.

Lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha took in the sight of mother and daughter, who made a portrait in peace. Izayoi's head was against her mother's breast, and one tiny hand lay just over Kagome's heart. Kagome was holding her hand over her daughter's, and was utterly enchanted by her sweet baby. Izayoi's amber eyes only saw her mother, just as Kagome's rich brown eyes only saw her child. Just then, sensing him watching them, Izayoi turned her head to gaze at her father. Inuyasha felt his breath catch as his daughter's eyes, the same color as his own, took him in. Suddenly, she chortled in glee and reached for him. Inuyasha took the baby out of Kagome's arms, and settled her on his lap, so she could see both of her parents, and Kagome could put her kimono back together.

"You're right, she is getting bigger. That's because you're a hungry baby, and you love your mother's milk, isn't that right, Izayoi?" As always, when he talked to her, Izayoi laughed and began to respond in the language of infants. Inuyasha didn't understand what she was saying, but he still carried on a conversation with his daughter, who watched him intently with amber eyes just like his, alight with love of him that was just like Kagome's.

_It still amazes me that Kagome insisted that she be named after my mother. Our Izayoi is so like her mother…the same inherent sweetness. And she looks at me with overflowing love just like Kagome does. How did I deserve this?_

Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a sweet kiss, and set about making breakfast. She seemed to always be hungry, now that she was nursing Izayoi. She'd realized that any weight she had gained while expecting Izayoi had left her quickly, in between nursing and continual movement to gather herbs, tend her garden, and go around the village with Kaede attending to those who were sick or injured, but she was still always hungry, and found herself snacking continually. Kaede and Sango had assured her that this was normal, because she was either nursing or building her milk for Izayoi's next meal. It had surprised her that her body had returned to mostly normal so soon, especially considering she seemed to always want to eat, but Sango pointed out that when one is busy nourishing another human being with one's own body, one burns energy fast. "Wait till she starts walking, and you spend every waking moment dragging her out of something she shouldn't be getting into, Kagome…you want to talk about burning energy, with these three I feel like I go nonstop all day long, and it's more exhausting than fighting demons ever was! Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything."Sango had smiled at that, and Kagome had an instant vision of another baby girl coming for her and Miroku. When she had told Sango that yesterday, she had caught Sango looking pensive for a moment, and then changing the subject. Kagome wondered if she'd be asking Sango the same innocently phrased question that Sango had asked her just over a year ago…."When was your last cycle?"

Just then, Shippo came bouncing in the house, excited that he had gotten promoted another level after taking a difficult round of fox demon exams. "Kagome! Inuyasha! I got promoted again! The master said that I had one of the highest scores he's seen on this exam!"

"That's great, Shippo!" Kagome beamed with pride over his accomplishments, just as she did when Izayoi reached a new milestone in her growth. She really did consider Shippo her child, and it showed in her actions. She had mothered the orphaned kitsune almost from the moment they had met up with him, and Shippo had clung to Kagome tightly throughout their travels and battles. As a result, Shippo knew that when he had come bouncing in and she wasn't holding Izayoi, that he could take a leap in faith, knowing her arms would be instantly open to receive him, and she'd give him a hug and a kiss. Shippo treasured those moments, even if he pretended that he hated being kissed. Both he and Kagome knew that he was pretending, and Shippo usually caught Kagome's amusement when she kissed him over his protests.

Inuyasha stood up, with Izayoi declaring her great delight in seeing her big brother, and ruffled Shippo's hair. "Good for you, Shippo! Keep it up, and you'll be a full-fledged fox demon before you and Izayoi have another brother or sister!" Izayoi let Shippo know that she was proud of him by laughing and cooing at him. Shippo reached over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and began regaling the baby with tales of his fellow kitsune classmates. "You should have seen him, little sister! He tried to do a Weeping Mushroom attack, and the next thing we knew, we were all about buried in them!" Izayoi chose to shriek her glee, causing her father and Shippo to wince slightly as the sound hurt their sensitive ears.

"Well, Shippo, you've arrived just in time for breakfast, I think your sensitive nose was working overtime this morning," laughed Kagome, as she gave him a bowl of rice porridge. Shippo beamed– he loved Kagome's rice porridge. But truthfully, Kagome could be the worst cook that ever lived, and Shippo would be happy to eat her cooking. He just enjoyed having a mother again, and was so happy that Kagome was kind-hearted, and truly loved him and accepted him. Even Inuyasha was proud of him, and encouraged Kagome's mothering of Shippo. Inuyasha had gone so far as to sit Shippo down after Izayoi had arrived, and told him that now that Shippo had a baby sister, Inuyasha was relying on him to protect her if Inuyasha couldn't be at home with Izayoi and Kagome. Shippo had solemnly sworn to protect the baby, and had been filled with pride that Inuyasha not only trusted him to protect her, but that he had referred to Izayoi as his baby sister. It didn't hurt that Izayoi looked so much like Kagome that she had captured Shippo's heart when he first laid eyes on her. Once again, he had a family, and Shippo cherished them.

The family of four enjoyed their breakfast, and talked about their plans for the day. Shippo said that he was in the village for a few days, and then he was going back to his classes, but he had wanted to see his baby sister, and make sure that Inuyasha was taking good care of her and Kagome. Inuyasha growled at that slightly, but only slightly because he was still proud of Shippo for being willing to stand up to even him to protect Izayoi and Kagome. Kagome's eyes gave away her amusement watching Shippo and Inuyasha together. She was glad that Inuyasha had mostly given up clouting Shippo over the head when the little kitsune made remarks like that one about making sure Inuyasha was taking good care of her and Izayoi, and that Inuyasha had embraced, mostly, the role of father to Shippo. He still gave Shippo a hard time every now and then, but Sango had assured her that this was the way of fathers and sons, that her father had given Kohaku a hard time of it when he was training her brother, and she was pretty sure that Miroku would be giving Akira grief from time to time the older their son got.

Inuyasha told them that he had a busy day ahead of him, that he was to meet Miroku and go help exorcise a demon from a village just across the hills. With his usual arrogance, Inuyasha said that the walk to get there and back in one day would be more time-consuming than the demon itself. "But, I'm making sure we come home tonight. I don't want to be away from you and Izayoi overnight just yet," he said, as he held his daughter so Kagome could eat without juggling the baby, who liked to reach for her mother's spoon these days. To keep her busy, Inuyasha took over feeding Izayoi her own rice porridge.

Kagome just smiled, watching as Inuyasha's eyes never left Izayoi. "It's okay if you're not able to get back tonight. Izayoi, Shippo and I will just go to Sango's and wait for you and Miroku there, if that's the case. We'll be fine, and Sayuri, little Kagome, and Akira will be glad to see their cousins." Plus, if Inuyasha and Miroku didn't get back until the following morning, she could pin Sango down once the children and Shippo fell asleep, and find out if what she suspected of Sango was true. She told both Inuyasha and Shippo that she was going to be spending the day with Kaede, learning how to make more medicine, and reminded Shippo that Rin had been asking about him. When Kagome mentioned this, Shippo brightened and said that he would be happy to come to Kaede's with her and spend his day with Rin, and that they might go entertain Miroku and Sango's children. Kagome was happy that after all the strife both Shippo and Rin had seen that they still had the opportunity now to be normal children now that the battles were over. And it made her even happier that Rin and Shippo had formed a close friendship.

They finished their breakfast, and swiftly cleaned off Izayoi's little face, hands and hair where she had managed to get more breakfast on herself than in her mouth, not wanting to keep Miroku or Kaede waiting, and Inuyasha took his wife and daughter into his arms and kissed them both. Kagome leaned into him, and he held her and Izayoi closer, breathing in the mix of sweet feminine scents, not wanting to leave them, but happy in the knowledge that when he returned, they would be waiting for him and glad to see him again. They included Shippo, who gladly leapt into Kagome's open arm that wasn't occupied by the baby, and Inuyasha ruffled his hair, and told him to look after the girls and keep them safe. Shippo gave him a serious look, and promised that Kagome and Izayoi would be safe in his care.

After leaving, Inuyasha caught up to Miroku fairly quickly. "Inuyasha, what took you so long this morning? Indulging in some morning love with a certain beautiful woman?" he asked, a sly little smile on his face, and memories of the lovemaking he and Sango had taken pleasure in that morning before their children had a chance to wake up crossing his mind. Miroku was pretty sure that the changes in Sango lately meant there was another baby on the way. Not that he minded, he enjoyed their children, and he very much enjoyed making them with her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why does it always have to be about that with you? You're still a pervert, even if you are a married man. And no, that's not why. I got to wake up with Izayoi before Kagome did."

Miroku studied Inuyasha carefully, seeing the pride cross his face at the mention of his daughter's name. Grinning broadly, he said, "Isn't it nice to be able to talk to them? Even if you can't understand what they are saying, children are a joy, aren't they?"

Inuyasha smiled, remembering the time he'd had before Kagome woke up this morning. "I didn't know it would be like that. She's just…she's such a miracle, Miroku. How did I deserve this? When I think of how unkind I was to Kagome at first, and how much she loves me, and now Izayoi? Even now, I wonder if this is a dream."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a serene smile, and some words of wisdom. "Inuyasha, we never deserve the blessings we're given. Kagome loved you long before you were worthy of it, my friend. And to be fair, you loved her long before you would ever admit it to anyone, even yourself. Kagome was meant to be with you and you with her, well before either of you were born. It's not a dream. You've simply found a piece of heaven on earth. I'm just glad you treasure it. And now, we should be on our way if we wish to see our lovely wives before tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha collected his thoughts. He was still surprised by Miroku's hidden depths at times, even though he knew that the monk wasn't the same lecherous pervert that he'd met at first. Even then, the little speech that Miroku had given him, well, he hadn't been ready for that. But, he believed every word. He knew that he and Kagome were born for each other, and not just because of some stupid reincarnation theory. No, he'd been waiting for Kagome his whole life. He'd been waiting to have this life with her.

"You're right. Let's get going, I don't want to spend a night away from Izayoi and Kagome just yet."

Continuing along the path out of the village, they hadn't gotten much farther than an hour away when they came across Sesshomaru and A-Un. Both traveling parties were a bit startled, not having the expectation or intention to run into each other. After a moment, Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Little brother. Why have you left Kagome and Izayoi alone?" Sesshomaru's tone was cool as usual, but with a definite edge.

Inuyasha's back was immediately up. "We're off to make a living so they're taken care of. And they're not alone; they're with Sango and Kaede in the village."

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to disguise the disdain. "You are fortunate that the village is my destination. I will see to it that your wife and child are protected, since you will not be available to do so."

"I didn't ask for your protection for them! What the hell is your problem? If you didn't think Rin was safe in the village with Kaede, why'd you leave her there? I don't need you in my face every time I turn around, telling me how to take care of my family!" Inuyasha's words came in a heated snarl, and he had one hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to battle Sesshomaru yet again.

"Inuyasha. You are going to slay the demon that is terrorizing the village west of here, are you not? You will not be back until tomorrow, and should you lead this demon back to the village and put Rin, Izayoi, and Kagome in danger, I will make you pay. Be sure you destroy it." Sesshomaru deliberately extended his poisonous claws, making it clear that this was no idle threat.

Miroku decided it was time to put an end to the sibling feud that would quickly escalate should Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continue to insult one another. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is right that we should be on our way if we wish to return quickly." As Inuyasha growled, Miroku shot him a warning look. "Sesshomaru, your concern is appreciated. We will return as quickly as possible, and ensure that the demon is destroyed, and does not follow us back to the village."

With that, Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a cool glare. "I meant what I said, little brother." Having gotten the last word, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, and walked on towards the village.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Miroku? Why are you on his side all of a sudden?" Inuyasha was livid that Sesshomaru had implied that he was putting Kagome and Izayoi in danger, and not any happier that Miroku had taken Sesshomaru's side.

Miroku sighed heavily, as he always did when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged words like this. "Inuyasha, I was not on his side. Sesshomaru spoke the truth – unless we get moving, we will not reach our destination and destroy this demon. And we cannot risk bringing it back to the village with us. This demon is particularly dangerous, and I don't want it near our children. It's another of those spider demons that takes over the bodies of others. You've spoken of battling one before, and you said it was a difficult adversary."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, trying to remember what demon he was babbling about. "Oh, you mean that damn spider-head demon? That was on the night of the new moon, when I was in human form, back when I first met Kagome, and couldn't heal from its venom fast enough. I still beat it, though."

Miroku felt his patience slipping. He gave Inuyasha a whack with his staff, and snapped, "Inuyasha, have you forgotten that this is the night of the new moon? We may not be able to get back until tomorrow, once night falls you won't have your demon powers to rely on."

Inuyasha rubbed his head where Miroku had connected, and realized he had forgotten. "Damn! How did I forget that? No wonder I didn't smell Sesshomaru before we found him. And I left Kagome and Izayoi alone in the village! Miroku, what the hell were you thinking?" Panic began to set in.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Izayoi are not alone. The sooner we get to the other village, the sooner we can return. Let's go." Miroku's patience had seemed to magically return after dealing a blow to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally agreed to get moving. He put his nervous energy to good use, making sure that he and Miroku made good time to get to the village well before nightfall in order to destroy that wretched spider-head, and not have to deal with it in his human form. When this was over, he was going to pound Miroku and send him back to Sango with a nice set of bruises over this.

In the village, Sango and Kagome were spending their morning with Kaede, since Shippo and Rin had come to play with Sango's girls, and left them with the babies. Kaede enjoyed their company as Kagome and Sango regaled her with tales of their children's antics. She had a soft spot in her heart for these children - not only had she helped to bring them all into the world as she had with all the village children, but Sango and Kagome had both insisted that she was Kaede-sobo, or their beloved grandmother. Together, the young women who had lost their mothers, either to death or to time, and Kaede had built a loving relationship with one another. When Kagome or Sango, or both of them, were around her with their children, Kaede seemed to always find herself with either a child on her lap, or in her arms, and the twins usually regaled her with animated tales of games with their father, or how their Inuyasha-oji had taken them on a walk through Oji-san's Forest, as they called it. Kaede was glad that Miroku and Inuyasha had turned out to be loving, protective fathers who took great interest in each others' children as well as their own.

"Sango, have ye perhaps another reason to be here today? Ye don't usually volunteer to help with medicine making," asked Kaede, noticing that Sango had seemed a bit on the broody side lately, and thinking that she knew the answer as to why that was.

Sango grew embarrassed. "Well, it's not like I wouldn't help, I'm usually busy with the children. Akira keeps up with his sisters quite well these days."

Kagome's eyes suddenly had a mischievous glint to them. "So, Sango, when was your last cycle?" Her innocent tone of voice did nothing to disguise her curiosity, or her delight in putting Sango on the spot.

Sango sighed, knowing that both Kaede and Kagome knew what was going on. "Well, I'm pretty sure that we have another baby coming in about seven more months. I just didn't want to say anything until my suspicions were confirmed." Sango knew that things could and did go wrong in the early months of childbearing, and hadn't wanted to get too excited too soon. She still remembered the pain of losing a child early, having lost one between Sayuri and little Kagome and Akira.

Kaede examined Sango carefully, remembering well the child between the girls and Akira. "Sango, ye are right. Ye are with child again. However, ye seem to be quite healthy. Have ye had any unusual pains?"

Kagome knew instantly what had troubled Sango when she had mentioned her vision. How could she have forgotten, when Sango had broken down and told her why she had watched Kagome like a hawk until she had gotten past the nausea when she was expecting Izayoi? She felt Sango's grief, and some guilt for poking at her sister with such a painful topic.

Sango felt relief permeate her entire being. "No, there haven't been unusual pains this time around. Everything seems to be like it was with the girls and Akira, not like it was, well…the other time."

"Sango, I do believe that ye and this child will be fine, and make it to term. It is only natural for ye to be concerned. But, ye have been feeling the usual sickness, and no pains. I am confident that ye will bear this child." Kaede offered Sango hope and comfort with her wise words.

Kagome put her arms around Sango, and hugged her close. "Sango, I'm positive that everything will be fine. And I'm just as positive that you're having another beautiful little girl." Sango let her sister comfort her, and began to feel better about this coming baby. If Kaede and Kagome could be confident that this one would make it to term, then Sango would simply borrow their confidence for a little while.

Sango looked at her friend with great affection, and a little mischief of her own. "And how about you, Kagome? I know that you and Inuyasha haven't given up intimacy just because you have a baby; I've seen the two of you when you think nobody's looking. And you were turning green when we were mixing medicine today; I've not seen you do that since you were expecting Izayoi."

It was Kagome's turn to look flustered. "Well, I know that I haven't exactly been regular since I've been nursing Izayoi. I thought that came right back? Surely we're not expecting another baby this close to the first!"

Kaede simply chuckled. "Kagome, sometimes it takes time for your body to regulate itself again once ye have birthed a child. And if ye and Inuyasha have been doing the things that lead to children, ye are taking the chance that ye might have another one close to the first."

Kagome blushed as she remembered the afternoon just over three months ago that she and Inuyasha had given in to their desire for one another while Izayoi slept soundly. Both still swore the other one had instigated that, with Inuyasha claiming she had shot him a look of pure desire, and Kagome swearing that Inuyasha had simply pinned her to the sleeping mats and growled out that single word guaranteed to get her heart racing…"_Mine."_ It had ended with the two of them realizing they had made quite a bit of noise, but that the baby had slept through it all. Truthfully, they were both right, but it was more fun to claim that each couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Between now and then, it was true, they had stolen moments of intimacy, but none had left their mark on her memory quite like that one. And she had been sick in the mornings here and there in the time since that afternoon, but she had brushed it off.

Kaede insisted on looking Kagome over as well. When she was done, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Kaede?" asked Sango and Kagome at the same time. Sango had an idea and thought it was funny, but Kagome was beginning to get annoyed.

"Kagome, ye are also with child again. My, ye two are trying to catch up to Miroku and Sango in a hurry! And by the looks of things, this child will arrive just before Sango's new child." Kaede could not contain her amusement at the look of consternation crossing Kagome's face. She knew that Kagome was happy that she was having another child, but still in shock that it would be so soon.

Sango was doubled over, laughing so hard that she was crying. "I can't believe it, Kagome, you two work quickly! When on earth did you find the time to conceive another child so fast?"

Kagome just sat back with a thump. "But, how, I mean, I thought…another child?"

When they looked at Kagome and watched shock and joy cross her face together, Kaede and Sango just laughed harder. "Sister, what did Kaede say? When you do things that can lead to children, you take the chance of having another close to the first!"

As the mirth died down, Sango and Kaede began to reassure Kagome that just like the last time, they would ensure that she and her child would be just fine. "I do want to be there when you tell Inuyasha that you're having another baby, Kagome, I want to see the look on his face when he figures out that you'll have two really soon!" Sango had a slightly wicked smile on her face at the thought of Inuyasha being taken aback by this news.

"Well, Inuyasha did say that he and Miroku would be back tonight…I suppose we can share the news with both of them at the same time," said Kagome. She was still in shock that she was carrying another child, and so soon after having the first.

Sango just looked at Kagome in confusion. "But, Miroku said that this was the night of the new moon, and that they likely wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning."

Kagome's face changed to horror and disappointment at the same time. "Wait, what? How could I have forgotten that this was the night of the new moon? Oh no, and they're going to go fight a demon? What were they thinking?" Kagome began to panic at the thought that Inuyasha and Miroku would be facing a powerful demon without the protection of Inuyasha's demon powers. She knew that they would be able to face anything, even with Inuyasha in human form, but she also knew just how dangerous it was.

"I'm not surprised you both forgot that this was the night of the new moon, because I'm pretty sure that if Inuyasha had remembered, he'd have insisted on going the day before or the day after. But, they'll be fine, Kagome. Miroku will make sure they are both fine." Sango was concerned as well, but she wasn't about to let Kagome figure out the full extent of her worry.

Kaede realized that she was going to have to exert some calming influence on both younger women. "Kagome, Sango, both Inuyasha and Miroku will be well. They are wise enough to have set out in the morning, to give themselves plenty of time to arrive and defeat this demon before nightfall. Ye both need to be calm for the sake of your unborn children."

Kagome and Sango exchanged an uneasy look. They knew that they had to contain their worry for the sake not only of the babies they carried, but for the children they already had. Sango wasn't about to tell Kagome what Miroku had told her about the kind of demon they were going off to fight, because Miroku had told her what Inuyasha had said happened the last time Inuyasha had faced such a demon, and that Kagome had been there, terrified out of her mind, caring for him while he recovered in human form. Sango knew that even in human form, Inuyasha was strong, but she had a sense of foreboding about this particular fight that she wasn't going to share with Kagome. For her part, Kagome was just plain worried. She knew what Inuyasha was capable of even in human form, but she also knew that he could just as easily be killed by being headstrong and impulsive and doing something that left him even more vulnerable.

Rising to her feet, Sango decided it was time that they left Kaede's and went for a walk instead, since the day had warmed, and the sun was shining. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go for a walk, and clear our heads and talk of other things." Kagome agreed, and they set off to walk through the village.

Kagome and Sango had gotten no further than perhaps fifteen feet from Kaede's home when they ran right into Sesshomaru. On Kagome's part, this was literal – she had been talking so hard she hadn't noticed his shadow and simply went face first into his armor as he had been looking elsewhere and not noticed her coming until it was too late for him to step out of her path. Between the sore nose and the surprise of feeling large hands suddenly grasping her arms to steady her, she nearly fell backwards from the surprise.

"Sesshomaru! When did you get here?" Kagome managed to squeak out. What on earth was he doing just strolling through the village? Usually he simply landed just outside of Kaede's home, imperiously beckoned to Rin, and the two of them came to visit Inuyasha, Kagome, and Izayoi at Kagome's home. Granted, this turn of events was not to Inuyasha's liking, but he was getting used to it.

Ignoring her surprise and her question, Sesshomaru got to his point. "Little sister, I need to speak with you in private. You too, demon slayer," he said in his usual authoritative tone, directing it at Sango.

Too surprised to comment, both young women followed Sesshomaru to a spot just outside the village where no one would overhear them without going to great effort. When they reached their destination, he turned to look at both women, and then he raised one eyebrow.

"Both of you are expecting children? And your husbands chose this time to leave you to go fight a spider demon?"

Sango felt her stomach drop. "Wait, how did you know we were both expecting babies?" She was hoping to get Kagome's attention away from the last part of Sesshomaru's query. Sango knew just how angry Kagome would be over Sesshomaru's statement.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a look that made him begin to think that he might experience her temper again. "What do you mean spider demon? Sango, what didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru was annoyingly relieved when Kagome turned that fiery look in her eye on Sango instead.

Sango was not happy to have Kagome's temper turned on her. "Hey, don't look at me like that, Miroku said-"

Sesshomaru gave them both a cool, disdainful expression. "Stop your bickering. Both Inuyasha and the monk are tracking a spider demon similar to the kind that Inuyasha battled before on the night of the new moon. At least this one doesn't have any jewel shards to make things more difficult this time. I need to know if you have an antidote, Kagome."

Kagome's heart stopped. "But-" She remembered quite well the night of the spider-head, as the girl in the mountain village had called it. Inuyasha had not told her and Shippo prior to their stopping that he transformed on the night of the new moon and became human, losing all his demon powers until the morning. He'd been bitten by that demon, and had nearly died. Just remembering that much filled her with fear that Inuyasha would not come back to her and Izayoi this time, and that fear caused her legs to give out, and the next thing she knew, she'd landed on her bottom with a hard thump. She woke Izayoi, who was strapped to her back and had drifted off to sleep while her mother and Sango-oba were talking away, and the baby began to wail her protest. Sesshomaru took the child from Kagome's back, unwilling to see her get hurt should her mother lose her balance again, but unsure of what to do with a crying child. He didn't have to worry - when Izayoi caught sight of Sesshomaru, she calmed down and simply stared at him with those amber eyes that mirrored Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet. "Little sister, this is not the time to give into your fears. You must have an antidote." He was unsure how to get Kagome to think rationally, and it was annoying him.

"I do have an antidote, well, I have antidote at Kaede's. We made antidote this morning, actually. I just didn't know I'd need it so soon. What was he thinking to go after a demon like that at this time?" Just as she managed to make a sensible statement, her fear came rushing back.

Sesshomaru realized that getting angry with Kagome over her useless and irrational fear would solve nothing, and would instead provoke her fury, which he did not want to deal with at all. "Little sister, let us go collect antidote, and I will see to it that it will get to Inuyasha if it is needed. You must remain calm for the sake of your children, especially the son you are carrying. Let's go. Now." With the command given, he turned and walked away, with Izayoi still in his arms.

Sango had been completely taken aback by Sesshomaru's commanding presence that barely masked his concern for not only Kagome and her children, but Inuyasha as well. She realized he must have timed this visit knowing that it was the night of the new moon, and that Inuyasha would not be as powerful, so Sesshomaru had made sure that he would be available to protect Kagome and her children. Kagome had told her that Sesshomaru had sworn to protect her children, but Sango didn't realize that he'd taken it quite so seriously. However, Sango wasn't sure why she was so surprised, she knew that he cared for Rin, and was quick to action should she be in danger, and she'd seen him protect Inuyasha, and Kagome, though he wouldn't admit it. But she'd never seen him just pluck the baby away from Kagome, and then turn on his heel and walk away with Izayoi - that was new. And what did he mean, the son Kagome was carrying?

Kagome only had one thought on her mind. She needed to give the antidote to Sesshomaru. That corner of her mind that would have been bowled over that Sesshomaru had simply taken the baby off her back at any other time was overwhelmed by her fear. Oh, why could she not go be with Inuyasha now, and protect him? She knew that already having one child, and carrying another, she could not offer much help, and that Inuyasha would simply shove her out of the way to battle on his own, all the while yelling at her that she wasn't supposed to put herself and their children in harm's way. She also knew that Miroku would protect Inuyasha as much as he possibly could, but even then, if this spider demon was half as powerful as the last one, this was going to be an ugly fight. She made up her mind then and there as to what her actions would be.

Sango was as irritated as Kagome, but with Miroku and Inuyasha both. She knew that had Miroku not insisted there was money to be made, and that Inuyasha's help was necessary, that Inuyasha would have stayed home with Kagome and Izayoi. She also knew that Miroku would have been home with her and their children had he not found the call of money to provide for their children and Inuyasha and Kagome's child to be somewhat irresistible. _Damn that monk_, she thought, _he's put them both in danger, and for what_? When he came back, she was going to beat some sense into him with her Hiraikotsu. That was all there was to it. And she could be persuaded to leave her children in the village with Kaede and go fight next to Miroku. She could still fit in her armor and body suit quite well, carrying a child or not, and that's just what she was going to do. Should either Miroku or Inuyasha complain, she and Kagome would turn their combined fury on both their men.

Sesshomaru had no idea what internal storms were brewing in both women, but he could sense that they were both extraordinarily angry, and he knew, from the quiet, that they were plotting. _Damn those two fools, going after that spider. They will be getting a taste of my wrath for this foolish scheme, _he thought to himself, and gritted his teeth to stifle the growl rising in his throat.

The odd trio arrived at Kaede's, surprising her, Rin, and Shippo. "My lord! When did you arrive?" exclaimed Rin, with Akira in her arms, surprised to see Sesshomaru carrying Izayoi. Sesshomaru spared little in the way of niceties. "Rin, we do not have time right now. We will visit when I return. Where is the antidote you made this morning, miko?"

Something in Sesshomaru's face stopped Kaede from merely fixing him with an impassive stare until his manners improved. "It's right here," she said, handing it to him. "But what need have ye of the antidote, Sesshomaru?" _Why on earth was he holding Izayoi_, she wondered.

"There's no time to waste. I'm leaving. I will return with both Inuyasha and Miroku."

When he tried to hand Izayoi to her mother, he was met with resistance. "Oh no you don't, Sesshomaru! I'm coming with you. Inuyasha needs my protection!" Much to his surprise, Sango had also handed her youngest child to Kaede, and told the old miko that they would be back in the morning for the children.

"Don't be foolish, little sister. You are with child, and you have a young infant. You cannot come along and fight. I will see to it that Inuyasha and Miroku are returned to you safely. You cannot come along either, Sango." Sesshomaru was quickly losing his patience with the two women. Their emotions were getting in the way of them seeing sense, and he was tiring of this.

Sango glared at Sesshomaru. "Oh yes I can, and oh yes I am. You're just going to have to deal with it, Sesshomaru. Those two idiots put themselves in great danger, and now it's up to us to save them from their own stupidity. You're not leaving me and Kagome behind."

Faced with two very angry expectant mothers who were also terrified that the fathers of their children might not return to them, Sesshomaru tried to make them see sense once again. "What exactly will you do, put yourselves and Izayoi in harm's way, just to go after a pair of idiots who are trying to get themselves killed?"

He realized immediately the error of his choice of words when both women simply glared at him some more. "Sango, you go get your armor on, and grab Hiraikotsu. I've got my bow and arrows at home. Meet us there." Kagome simply ignored Sesshomaru's remarks and his attempts to hand her baby back to her, forcing him to follow her, since he did not want to be left with an infant to care for on his own.

Sesshomaru was really beginning to get annoyed. What on earth was she thinking, not taking back her own child, and then giving orders to him and to Sango? Either she was that foolhardy, or her drive to protect her husband was that great. Truthfully, he had to admit to himself that he knew well that it was her protective drive that was moving her, but it didn't lessen his annoyance with her. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Kagome needed to stop this and let him handle things. However, he could see that was not going to happen. And he was a bit unsettled that his niece simply acted as though his striding through the village with her in his arms was an everyday occurrence. He was startled to realize that she wasn't registering her protest at this turn of events. He was even more startled when he glanced at the child to realize she had fallen asleep, with her tiny fingers firmly grasping his pelt.

When they reached Kagome and Inuyasha's home, Sesshomaru made a last-ditch attempt to persuade her that this was not the best course of action. "Before we begin, I am going to tell you again that this is an unwise decision, little sister. You should remain home, caring for your child, and caring for yourself and your unborn son. Inuyasha was a fool to run straight towards disaster, and there is no need for you to place yourself and your children in danger to attempt to save him." Sesshomaru had no hope whatsoever that his words would sink in, but he felt that the futile effort was necessary.

Kagome whipped around and fixed him with a look so filled with fury that the hair on the back of Sesshomaru's neck stood up. "Let me tell you a few things, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha should not have set out for this today. He should have gone out looking for this demon yesterday, or waited until tomorrow. Miroku should have known better himself. Now, you come along and calmly tell me that you need an antidote for a demon that nearly killed Inuyasha when he was in human form once before, knowing that he's going to be in vulnerable human form as soon as the sun sets tonight, and you expect me and Sango to just sit at home and let you take care of this? Not on your life!" The angrier she got, the closer she had come to him, and the more her voice increased in volume… and he realized that Kagome had backed him into a corner and was poking her finger directly in his breastplate, despite the fact that her daughter was sleeping nestled against him. Inuyasha was right – she really was awe-inspiring, and terrifying, when she was angry.

Reaching out with his free arm, he grabbed her wrist before she could blink, or accidentally hurt her child. "Little sister, control yourself. If you are to accompany me, you must take care of your own child. I will need both my hands free to battle."

When the haze of anger cleared from Kagome's vision, she realized that Sesshomaru had still been holding Izayoi the entire time. She dropped her hand, and looked up with a little bit of fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru! How did I not realize you still had Izayoi? Can you please help me strap her to my back again, so I can collect my things and we can leave? I'm sorry I was so angry with you. I'm just so worried!"

As Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome, gently placing the sleeping baby in the right spot, and tightening the straps that held her to her mother, he allowed himself a small smile of pride, where Kagome couldn't see it. He had to admit, she was the only human woman he could think of that was worthy of the title of sister-in-law to the Inu Daiyokai. She may have been a miko, but to Sesshomaru, she was truly a warrior born, fighting for those she cared for with intensity rarely seen, even on the battlefield among samurai. He knew she hated to have to fight, but she was capable of protecting those she cared for with great strength that came from her kind heart – and that if he were in danger, Kagome would risk her life to save his. Sesshomaru was not about to allow that to happen.

"Forget it. You and Sango will have to ride A-Un. I will call him when we are outside the village. If you do not, you cannot keep up at my pace, and we will not reach the other village until after nightfall." Sesshomaru was filled with unsettling relief that Kagome was no longer turning her fury on him. How did this human woman manage to instill that much fear in him? He was the Inu Daiyokai, he should not be afraid of a human, no matter who she was to him. However, even he had to admit, when she lost control of her temper, Kagome was rather terrifying. Even to a demon such as him.

Sango arrived, having hastily put on her armor, and collected Hiraikotsu. "Sesshomaru, I don't care that I'm expecting again, I'm still going to fight, and that's final," she declared as she walked through the door.

"Very well. You and your daughter and Kagome and her son, as well as Izayoi, will be under my protection. However, you must be able to fight on your own, and not depend on me should the spider demon come after Inuyasha or Miroku." Sesshomaru knew when to back down from a losing fight.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, Sesshomaru called A-Un. As they waited for the two-headed dragon to appear, both women exchanged what to Sesshomaru was an unreadable look, and then they asked the question that was on their minds. Or rather, Kagome was elected to speak.

"What do you mean, Sango's daughter and my son?"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a slightly withering look that had no effect on her as the two women climbed atop the dragon that had appeared as Kagome had asked their question. "Sango is carrying a girl. You are carrying a boy. Your scents have changed, and your auras are different, or do you not remember this from when you were carrying Izayoi? I'm quite sure I told you the same thing. And it appears that you, Kagome, will bring your child into the world first. Are you and Inuyasha attempting to repopulate the village alongside Sango and Miroku, given that you are expecting your second child so close to the first?"

That sealed the deal concerning Kagome's temper. "Excuse me?" Her voice was calm, and didn't give any hint to the rage simmering beneath it. However, even A-Un was shivering, picking up on her anger.

Upon seeing the look in Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru realized he'd stepped where he really did not wish to tread. There were some things he did not wish to know at all. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, he coldly said, "I am simply surprised that you are expecting another child so close to the first."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a look that could only be described as lethal. "And you asked that question for what purpose? Do you really want to make our intimate life your business, Sesshomaru?" She bit off every single word, extraordinarily angry that Sesshomaru was doing what seemed to be poking his nose where it didn't belong. However if it made him back off, she'd be as direct as possible, and there would be no further questions.

Sesshomaru was trying to choose his words carefully, not wishing to know any details concerning their intimate life. At all. Ever. "No. I do not wish to make your intimate life with Inuyasha my business. I have quite enough details given your condition. I need no further knowledge." He gave Kagome an equally lethal look, spacing out his words carefully to give them extra weight.

Sango was trying to keep from laughing outright. She'd never seen Sesshomaru put himself in such a bind before, and it was quite funny to her to see Kagome get the better of him. Sango stifled her laughter, because she knew that if she got started, she might not be able to hang on to A-Un.

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's pointed glare. "If you don't want to make it your business, then stop asking questions like that. It's none of your business, mind your own." Her tone was just as lethal as her own glare.

Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to pull her off A-Un and shake her until her teeth rattled. Keeping his grip on his temper, he icily pointed out to her, "I swore to you that your children would be under my protection. Your children are my business, as are you. Are you quite finished? We have to catch up to Inuyasha and Miroku, and this conversation is not helping with that cause."

Before Kagome could open her mouth with a snapped retort, Sango intervened. "Kagome, Sesshomaru is right, we need to shut up and get moving. Save your anger for Inuyasha and Miroku, they've earned it. I know that Sesshomaru should have chosen his words more carefully, but let it go. We have other things to do."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru knew Sango was right, and lapsed into an uneasy silence. Kagome began to brood over the situation that Inuyasha and Miroku had placed themselves in, and just hoped they'd reach them in time to keep them from doing something incredibly stupid. Just then, Izayoi woke up hungry, and needing a fresh diaper, voicing her displeasure at a volume loud enough to make both sets of A-Un's ears lay back.

_The demands of motherhood never do end, even if I am trying to save your father from himself, do they, Izayoi?_

"Sesshomaru, we need to stop for a moment, at least to allow me to change Izayoi. I can nurse and travel, but I can't change a diaper on the back of a dragon in mid-air."

_Damn it all, this is why I insisted that you needed to stay behind. Your headstrong need to protect Inuyasha is going to give me nothing but problems._

Sesshomaru fervently hoped that Kagome would be able to tend to the baby without him having to see things he did not wish to see. He gave the command for A-Un to set down, and then proceeded to walk away to allow Kagome time to get the baby settled. He wished to be anywhere but near her while she was nursing Izayoi; there were some things that needed to remain private.

Kagome decided that for now, it would be better to have Izayoi strapped to her front. It would make it easier to nurse her privately, and spare herself and Sesshomaru from further embarrassment. She really, really did not want to have to deal with Sesshomaru getting more annoyed than he already was with her, and she was pretty sure Sesshomaru didn't want to get an eyeful while she took care of her child. Not to mention, she really didn't want Sesshomaru to get an eyeful, either. There were some things she was not willing to share with her brother-in-law. At all. Ever.

Kagome sent Sango to find Sesshomaru and tell him that it was time to get going once again. Sango was relieved to find that Sesshomaru hadn't gone far, and was still amused that he was so obviously uncomfortable, and so very much trying to conceal that, because Kagome was feeding Izayoi.

"You can come back now, you can't see anything anyway. Kagome is making sure that her privacy and your dignity remain intact," Sango said, with poorly concealed laughter in her voice.

Sesshomaru's tone dropped the air temperature several degrees. "Thank you for your concern, demon slayer. We will return to our journey. Hopefully, there will be no further incident." The impassive expression on his face did little to hide his annoyance, and nothing to still Sango's amusement. He followed Sango back to where Kagome and Izayoi were waiting with A-Un. The women climbed back onto the two-headed dragon, and the party set off to complete their travels.

Completely unaware that both Sango and Kagome were on the trail to intercept them, along with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku reached the village plagued by the spider demon by late afternoon. Inuyasha was fighting the urge to grab the first villager he saw by the front of the kimono and ask where the hell the demon was, so he could kill it and they could leave. He remembered a little too well what had happened the night that he'd gone up against that damn spider shortly after meeting Kagome, and how he'd been bitten and come closer to death than he'd ever wanted. He had realized, as she had tended to him that long night that Kagome cared for him…and he'd also realized that he cared for her as well. He'd lain in her lap, with her gently stroking his hair and wiping his brow as he fought the venom in human form, and realized that she'd shed tears for him because she loved him, and was afraid she would lose him. He'd also let her sweet, delicate scent comfort him that night. Regardless of the knowledge that that night had been when he'd been in awe of just how much Kagome cared for him, he still had no desire to face another one of those damn demons.

Miroku knew that Inuyasha was on edge, and was beginning to regret agreeing to this exorcism. Until Inuyasha had told him the full extent of what had occurred during his last battle with a demon of this kind, Miroku had assumed that Inuyasha despised spider demons for much the same reasons that he despised moth demons – he'd had one too many run-ins with them for his taste. Knowing that Inuyasha had nearly died during his last encounter with this particular kind of spider demon made Miroku edgy as well, and ready to battle and go home. However, he knew that they would have to find shelter for the night, because Inuyasha would not want to risk being out in the open in human form, and Miroku sighed, realizing that he was in for a long night of Inuyasha pacing and fidgeting, and castigating him for dragging them into this mess. And he had to admit, it was his own fault that they were here at this time. Miroku had allowed his desire to ensure that his and Inuyasha's children were supported well, and his sly enjoyment of his various cons, to take over his good sense.

_I can only hope that my desire that we should both make a decent living to support our children hasn't gotten us into serious trouble today. Hopefully, the gods will be with us in this endeavor._

"Miroku, you'd better be able to find this damn demon so we can get out of here. I can't believe you didn't tell me what it was, and that I just blindly followed along. How did I miss that this was the new moon? I should have known that!" Inuyasha was doing the verbal equivalent of fidgeting – giving Miroku the third degree over this seemingly foolish errand that the monk had signed them up for.

"You're right. I should have told you what sort of demon this was. However, I forgot that this was the new moon as well. I realized it today when Sango pointed it out to me. I'm sorry for putting us into this mess, Inuyasha." Miroku was truly apologetic over his actions that had put them in this situation.

"Wait, what's that?" Inuyasha stared intently past the clearing, having heard something moving in the trees. "Spider webs! We must be close." That was a relief, to know that the spider demon was close and they could take it out and go home.

Just then, Sesshomaru came into sight. _I thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Now Sesshomaru's shown up? I thought he was going to protect Rin, Kagome, and Izayoi, _thought Inuyasha. Just then, as A-Un came into view, Inuyasha's heart dropped.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here? You and Izayoi shouldn't be here, are you trying to get the two of you killed? Sesshomaru, did you bring them here to prove a point or something?" His angry tone belied his fear. What in the hell was she thinking? He knew damn good and well that her appearance was her idea, but he couldn't believe Sesshomaru had allowed her and Sango to come along, and to bring Izayoi. Once this demon was dead, he was going to kill Sesshomaru.

A-Un landed, and without waiting for anyone's help, Kagome climbed off the dragon, and made her way to Inuyasha. He was coming towards her fast, and as he approached, he could see the fury in her eyes. _Oh, that explains how she got Sesshomaru to let her come along. He's right to be afraid of her when she gets that angry. Gods, what is she going to do to me?_

"You know what? I wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't the night of the new moon! How could you forget what it was? How could I forget? You need me here, Inuyasha, and I'm not letting you out of my sight!" The fury was pouring off her in waves, along with her fear. Inuyasha knew that he was going to have to apologize to her, but first, he was going to point her in Miroku's direction, since this had been his idea in the first place.

"Hey, you want to be mad at someone, you go talk to Miroku. This was his idea in the first place, and I'm here to make sure he doesn't get himself killed!" Inuyasha shamelessly aimed Kagome's fury at his friend. No way was he going to take this on alone.

"Oh, don't think I'm not going to give Miroku a piece of my mind as well. You and I have a lot to talk about once this battle is over. So, you're going to deal with my help, because I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because you had a moment of stupidity!" Kagome knew exactly what Inuyasha had been doing, and wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"Sango, what are you doing here? You should be at home with the children, especially given your condition!" Miroku was beside himself. What were the women doing here, and with Sango expecting another child?

Sango just looked at her husband, dumbfounded. "How did you know? And stop changing the subject!"

Miroku gave her a raised eyebrow. "Sango, my dear, this is not our first time expecting a child together." He was trying to get her to drop her anger towards him, he knew she could still wield Hiraikotsu with great skill, and wouldn't hesitate to use it on him. Not to mention, he was trying to cover his terror with false serenity.

"Wait, what? Sango, another baby already? And you're here? What the hell were _you_ thinking?! I thought you had more sense!" Inuyasha was concerned not just for his wife and daughter, but for Sango as well. What on earth were those two thinking?

Sesshomaru was tiring of the bickering between the two couples rather quickly. "All of you need to stop this. We have a demon to kill, and it's close. Kagome, you and Sango will stay out of the way. In your present state, you are not going to put yourself further into harm's way. That is final."

The significance of Sesshomaru's statement hit Inuyasha full force. "Kagome, what are you not telling me?" He realized suddenly that she didn't have to tell him, it was in her scent. How had he missed the change in her scent? She'd come to protect him, even while caring for their daughter and expecting….their son? That was definitely a masculine aura with Kagome's feminine. When this was over, he was either going to shake her or kiss her, he wasn't sure which. "Never mind, I figured it out, we're definitely going to be having words when this is over, Kagome. How could you put yourself and our children at risk?"

Just then, they all heard the spray of spider web coming from the demon that had come looking for them all, hearing the commotion. "I see the village has found a ragtag pack of fools to attempt to slay me. Do you really think that's going to work? I'll dissolve your innards with my venom!" The hideous demon headed straight for Inuyasha, fangs bared.

"Heh. I've battled worse than you, and I'll crush you like the disgusting bug you are!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, waiting for the chance to kill this demon and relieve his frustration with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru.

"You won't get the chance, half-demon! I'll tie you to my web with that silver hair of yours!" The spider was gaining speed, and single-mindedly pursued Inuyasha, who was ready to face it head on.

Miroku calmly reached into his robes and pulled out sutras, ready to put an end to this demon. "I've got him, Inuyasha! He won't be able to withstand these!" One hand held his staff, and the other was ready to throw sutras, and he had attempted to strategically place himself in between the demon and Sango.

The demon was moving fast, and without realizing it, they had all reverted back to their usual battle stances. Still, it came straight towards Inuyasha, as if drawn by some unseen force. Sensing the tension in the air, and her mother's fear, Izayoi began to scream. Suddenly, the demon shrieked as well, and changed course, going after Kagome and Izayoi. "I will silence that horrible noise and devour that child!"

Just then, the men heard the sound of Hiraikotsu whipping through the air…and the snap of Kagome's bowstring. The two young mothers reacted to the threat towards Izayoi instantly and with accuracy. The sacred arrow and Hiraikotsu reached the demon at the same time, slowing it down. The horror they felt that this demon was so strong was reflected in everyone's face except Sesshomaru's. Just before the demon could reach Inuyasha, or Kagome and the baby, and inject venom into them, they heard a command they had not heard in quite some time.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the clearing as Tenseiga pulsed, and the attack gained momentum before it hit the spider demon. Miroku pulled Sango away with surprising speed, knocking her off her feet and covering her with his body. Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and nearly slammed her into the closest tree, covering her and Izayoi with his body just in time to hear an unearthly scream as the spider demon simply disintegrated. Kagome and Inuyasha both nearly fell over with relief as they tried to shush the baby, who was beginning to calm down now that she had both parents with her. Miroku pulled Sango to her feet, and they made their way to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga, and made his way towards the two couples. "Monk, listen well. The next time that the siren song of money calls to you and you consider abandoning what little sense you have, understand that should you engage in such a foolish endeavor, I will not save you from yourself again. And you, Inuyasha – you know well what can happen on the night of the new moon. I do not wish to explain to your children why their father is not coming home to them should you do something as stupid." If words and looks could kill, his would have slaughtered them in seconds.

He then turned his attention to the two women, putting his face less than six inches from Kagome's. "Little sister, you are sometimes far more brave than you are intelligent. Do not do this again. Swearing protection for your children should not mean that I have to protect them from your foolishness." Having made his point with Kagome, he turned his attention to Sango. "As for you, demon slayer, should there be a next time I will leave you behind." He made sure that he locked eyes with her as well, so he could fully express the gravity of his words.

Out of the other four, only Kagome had the good grace to look slightly contrite. Sango was too busy plotting to beat some sense into Miroku, as well as interrogate him as to just how he knew that she was expecting another child before she told him. Miroku was too busy being relieved that the demon was dead and gone, and that this foolish scheme would still net them a profit, and fighting the urge to give Sango a piece of his mind for putting herself and their unborn child at risk just to come rescue him. Inuyasha was trying to figure out if he was going to yell at Kagome first, or take on Sesshomaru, since he was ready to do both.

Something about the events of the day, including the news that she was expecting her second child, circumvented the part of Kagome's mind that would never normally act on any affection she had for her brother-in-law. She put her arms around his waist and gave him a small hug, making sure not to hurt Izayoi, and bit back a smile as she felt him stiffen from the shock of her display of affection.

"What are you doing, little sister?" Sesshomaru found he was barely able to get the words out, so surprised was he by Kagome's impulsive act.

She pulled away, and let the smile she had been hiding shine at him. "It's called a hug, Sesshomaru. I'm trying to apologize to you. I'm really sorry that I was so angry with you, and made you drag me and Sango along." She realized that everyone was staring at her, completely stunned that she had dared to hug Sesshomaru, and that he hadn't pushed her away, or made some cutting remark. Truth be told, she was pretty surprised as well, but she had enough of a contrary streak in her to enjoy his shocked reaction.

Inuyasha had had enough by this point, having been getting angrier by the second between Kagome showing up to fight and putting herself and their children at risk, and then her impulsive gesture sent him over the edge. He threw an unexpected punch at Sesshomaru, hitting him square on the jaw, knowing that if Sesshomaru had been expecting it, he would have dodged faster than Inuyasha could blink. Sesshomaru shoved his brother, having enough control over his anger to know full well that extending his claws and putting them through Inuyasha's chest would only serve to enrage Kagome again, and she would likely hit him with a sacred arrow. However, the brothers unsheathed their respective swords, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, and squared off, ready to battle it out yet again.

"Inuyasha, what on earth is wrong with you? Sesshomaru, stop it!" Kagome was horrified by the two of them fighting each other after all this. She was ready to use the command to sit on Inuyasha, and fire an arrow at Sesshomaru.

"You stay out of this! I'll deal with you after I'm done with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome was furious. "SIT, BOY!" Instantly, Inuyasha was tasting dirt, thanks to the Beads of Subjugation. When he could pull his head up, he yelled at her, "What the hell are you doing?" She responded by yelling at him to sit several more times. Inuyasha pulled himself up from the small crater made by the repeated commands his wife gave, and was ready to give her a piece of his mind. The look in her eye stopped him short – he knew that if he started arguing with her again, she was going to make him sit some more, and possibly give him a blistering lecture, at full volume, that he didn't want to hear. Plus, she'd gone beyond mad enough to make him sit into angry enough to have a hand on her bow.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru just stopped. He had been ready to give her a scathing retort when she had interfered in his and Inuyasha's fight. However, he caught the look in Kagome's eye as well, and felt a frisson of true fear, knowing that she was primed to explode. He was extraordinarily tired of provoking Kagome's fury today, and realized that given that she was expecting another child, and remembering how she'd been while she was expecting Izayoi, and knowing full well that she was already angry with Inuyasha and would have no issue with turning her anger on anyone who said one wrong word, well, sometimes discretion was the better part of valor. Not to mention, he was touched by her gesture, not that he would ever admit to that, and that it had served to annoy his brother intensely enough to make him throw a punch just gave him a sense of self-satisfaction. Sesshomaru simply extended his hand, and patted her shoulder, looking smug. "We will just appreciate that things have turned out well today."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Sesshomaru, giving his brother a heated glare. "Yeah. We will. And as for you, Kagome, you and I are going to talk right _now_. I don't want to hear interference from any of you. Especially not you, Sesshomaru." He could see the sun was getting ready to set soon, and he wanted to be able to talk to her, and then leave for their village. He also wanted to reassure himself that their daughter was none the worse for the wear after the adventure that her mother had seen fit to drag her along for. Kagome's initial protests died down when she saw the need for reassurance in Inuyasha's eyes. She knew at that point that what he needed was to assure himself that she and Izayoi, and their unborn child, were fine after what had just happened. She was still simmering with anger over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight, however.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, take your time. I am taking my lovely wife back into the village and extracting payment for our services, and will find us all lodging for the night. You are welcome to join us Sesshomaru, we owe you a debt we can never repay." Miroku wanted to talk to Sango alone as well. He wanted to reassure her that he truly believed all would be well with this child, provided she didn't decide to do something so foolhardy again. He also remembered their loss between Sayuri and little Kagome and Akira, and what it had done to Sango.

Sesshomaru had no desire to be in the company of married couples reuniting. Nor did he wish to get into a heated discussion with his half-brother over why he had allowed Sango and Kagome not only to come with him, but to bring Izayoi as well…or another physical confrontation. In a tone meant to convey icy contempt, he informed them, "I am returning to the village tonight. I was on my way to visit Rin before I encountered the two of you. I have no desire to prolong this experience. Monk, little brother, try to keep these women out of trouble. I will not always be available to do this for you." Looking at Sango, he simply said, "Demon slayer, try to remind yourself that battling demons is not a good idea when you are with child." He turned to Kagome, still feeling the effect of her spontaneous embrace. She had unstrapped the baby from herself and had chosen to hold her so she faced outward, able to look at everyone around her, and Izayoi was looking at him with those amber eyes that were just like her father's. Sesshomaru reached over and gently cupped the baby's delicate face in his hand, and watched as she gave him one of her sweet smiles. "Izayoi, I believe your mother has met her match in you, and I'm quite sure your brother will rival your father in ways to drive her mad. Don't let him overpower you." Then he simply turned on his heel, with his usual grace, and left them.

When Sango and Miroku had set off, after Miroku kissed his wife and indulged in some gratuitous groping of her backside, earning himself a smack across the face, Inuyasha was finally left alone with Kagome. He took her into his arms, ignoring her protests, and snuggling Izayoi between them, and realized the sun was already setting. He knew they would have to stay in this village for the night, the transformation was already beginning. He held them close, feeling his claws retract and disappear for the night, and his ears transform into human ears.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, by now in his fully human form, and smiled. "Whether you're half-demon, or fully human, or fully demon, I love you, Inuyasha." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Inuyasha gave her a slightly cocky grin, infused with relief and irritation. "Flattery won't keep this conversation from happening, Kagome. Especially after you decided you were going to hug Sesshomaru. Not that I don't appreciate it, but we are going to have the discussion about how you are not supposed to risk your life for me while we have young children-" He stopped short, staring at Izayoi.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome was worried – Inuyasha looked slightly fearful and confused.

"Kagome, look at Izayoi!" For the first time since she had arrived, baby Izayoi was different on the night of the new moon. Not much had changed, except that her eyes had gone from amber like her father's, to a deep brown just like Kagome's. He wondered briefly why she had not done so since her birth, but then he remembered his mother telling him that until he was about eight months old, he had not changed, either.

"She's changed, and at the same time you do! Does that mean that she's got more half-demon than we thought?" Kagome was startled by the change in her child, and wondered what else Izayoi had inherited from Inuyasha.

"I think so. So, this one changes on the night of the new moon now. I hope her life isn't like mine was." Inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves, and turned away from his wife and daughter, unsure what to think, and reverting back to turning inwards when he was thinking about something that brought back painful memories.

Kagome moved closer to him, nudged him, and put Izayoi in her father's arms. He stared at his daughter, for once not seeing his own eyes in a face much like Kagome's. _Izayoi, how can I assure you that you will be accepted for who you are? Just because your mother and I love you, that doesn't mean others won't make you an outcast because you're different. I know that too well._

"Inuyasha, things are different now for all of us. Haven't you noticed that the villagers treat you with respect? They know that you protect them from bandits and demons. The other women in the village adore Izayoi, and several have asked me if I think our next child will look more like you than she does, and have said that a child with your looks would be quite striking, just as Izayoi is with your beautiful half-demon eyes." Kagome leaned against his shoulder, watching Izayoi not even bat an eyelash at Inuyasha's human form. The baby was content to babble away and laugh while her father held her tightly.

"I remember what it was like for me, Kagome. Until you, well, I didn't know what it was like to be accepted for who I was. I don't want our children to know that life. My life with you and Izayoi is a blessing I never thought I'd have, because no one wanted me around." He didn't want Izayoi to shed tears because she wasn't accepted; the thought of his daughter weeping because someone was cruel to her over her heritage was painful.

"Remember what I told you when we were waiting for her to arrive? That she was our child, and we made her with love, and we were creating a place where she would be loved and accepted? That hasn't changed. Our son will have the same life. We made him with love, too. He is our child. And we have been creating a place where he will be loved and accepted just like his sister." She knew what life had been like for Inuyasha, not that he talked about it much, but what he had said had broken her heart for him. How could anyone be so cruel to a child? Kagome loved her child with all her heart, and adored the children of the village, especially Sango and Miroku's. She felt familiar tears in her eyes, thinking about Inuyasha's life before her.

Inuyasha could feel her trying not to cry, leaning against him. "Hey, don't cry. That was a long time ago. Those days are over. You're right; it's not the same at all anymore." He shifted Izayoi to one arm, and put the other one around Kagome and pulled her close to him.

"So, you're going to have a brother, Izayoi. You won't have Mama to yourself anymore, you'll have to share. But, that just means that I'll have to spend more time with you, I wouldn't want you to feel left out." Inuyasha grinned as his daughter laughed in response, and understood when she suddenly stopped, and began to cry. He knew that she was overwhelmed and wanted her mother.

Kagome took the baby from him, and began to nurse her. Inuyasha watched as she soothed her child, and as Izayoi relaxed into her mother. It never ceased to fill him with awe that just by holding their daughter close to her, Kagome managed to make all right in Izayoi's world.

Izayoi fell asleep, comforted with her mother's milk and a dry diaper. Inuyasha gently took the sleeping infant from her mother, and wrapped her in the blanket Kagome had brought with them. He laid her down next to them, and then he took Kagome's hands in his own. He wanted to make sure she couldn't pull away from him – he was going to have it out with her, and then he was going to hold her close to ensure that she was still in one piece.

"Okay, now we're going to talk. What in the hell were you thinking, turning your temper on Sesshomaru to get him to let you come here? You put Izayoi in danger, you put yourself in danger, and damn it, Kagome, you put our son in danger! What would have happened if that demon was more powerful, or if it got in a lucky shot? If you or our children were hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself!" His words came tumbling out in a heated rush, flying on residual fear.

To his astonishment, Kagome began to cry in earnest. She choked out, "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I was so afraid, I couldn't-" He just pulled her into his arms and let her cry, knowing that the events of the day and the child she was carrying had combined to overwhelm her completely.

Inuyasha began stroking her hair to comfort her. Gradually, her sobs slowed, and he put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up. He brushed the tears from her face, and kissed her gently. Kagome responded tentatively at first, and then with fervor. He could feel his need for her growing in response to her kiss, and her touch as she let her hands wander. Inuyasha made sure the baby was sleeping soundly, and then pulled Kagome to the nearest tree. Once he had her braced against the trunk, he kissed her again, this time more intently.

When Inuyasha pulled the neckline of her kimono apart and lowered his head to her breast, she gasped. He responded by gently nipping her with his teeth, and untying her obi, pulling her kimono apart but not undressing her fully. They touched each other hungrily, having both been scared that they might not see each other again. Kagome had evened the score by untying Inuyasha's hitoe and the obi of his hakama, and was enjoying his sharp intake of breath and ragged moan of pleasure she had gotten when she wrapped her hand around his manhood and began to stroke him.

With one swift movement, Inuyasha had grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up, and driven himself fully into her. She was so slick and ready for him already, it took every ounce of self-control he had to slow down and let her match his eagerness. It didn't take her long to do so; Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingernails into his back. She pulled him into her further, spurring him on by digging in her heels. They let their need for each other drive them, forgetting everything but each other. He felt her tighten around him as she pulled him into her even more, and cried out his name. He responded with a cry of his own, as he let his release overtake him.

They slowly came back to themselves, holding each other closely, slowing their ragged breathing. He leaned his head to hers, and whispered his love for her. She responded by kissing him sweetly, and whispering her love for him.

When he set her down and made sure that her legs were steady underneath her, he let her put herself together and he redressed, watching her lovely face glow with the aftermath of pleasure. He smiled, and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her again, and when the kiss was ended, he grinned at her, quite satisfied with himself.

"This is how we ended up expecting the second, you know. I can't keep my hands off you, and you just urge me on. But, you said it, Kagome. We made these children with love. We treasure Izayoi, and our son will be cherished as well. I never dreamed before that I would have this life. This is better than anything I could have dreamed." He held her close, feeling her arms wrap around him and her head rest on his chest. His eyes closed as he breathed in her gentle scent that enveloped him in love.

"Oh, Inuyasha… dreaming of a life with you made it so I could come back to you. Life without you was unbearable." Kagome clung tightly to him, remembering how desolate she felt when they had been separated for three years, and assuring herself that they were still together.

Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha so she could pick up her baby, and hold her close. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist on their walk into the village to find Miroku and Sango, not wanting to be separated from his wife and daughter, not after the day's events.

Miroku and Sango had hardly spoken on the walk to the village. Sango was stunned that Miroku had known she was expecting another child before she had told him. Miroku had anger simmering underneath the surface of his placid monk's exterior. How could she put herself and their unborn child at risk, just to come after him? He knew what losing the child between the twins and Akira had done to her. His heart had ached for her as he watched her trying to simply put one foot in front of the other to care for the girls, while she had been deeply grieving for the child they had lost. He hadn't known how to help her, and he had been grateful for Kaede being able to give Sango hope for the future, and still allowing Sango to grieve for what she had lost. How could she possibly put herself in harm's way, and risk something like that happening again?

When they reached the small house that he had secured for lodging for themselves and Inuyasha and Kagome, they simply stared at each other for a long moment, neither knowing quite where to begin. Finally, Miroku spoke first.

"Sango, what were you thinking? How could you do this? Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to see you step off of A-Un, with Sesshomaru no less, knowing that you are carrying another child? How would you have me explain to our children why their mother didn't come home?" Miroku was expressing uncharacteristic ire – usually he was even-tempered, unless he was trying to talk to Inuyasha.

Sango gave him her most deadly glare. "Monk, if you had been honest with Inuyasha or Kagome, we wouldn't be here in the first place. You didn't tell Inuyasha what kind of demon this was. And you didn't remind Kagome that this was the night of the new moon. Someone had to save you from yourselves, and neither Kagome nor I was going to let Sesshomaru just take off without as much as a by-your-leave. You know that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have fought, because they can't be in the same village without having some sort of confrontation, and that would have placed you all in greater danger. What were _you_ thinking? There are better ways to earn a living that don't involve putting everyone at risk!" She had worked herself up into a pure fury this time, and still had Hiraikotsu on her back, ready to use it on Miroku.

"Sango, I remember how it was between the girls and Akira. It nearly tore you apart. You could barely care for the girls, you didn't want to take the chance of having another child, and you didn't want anyone to care for you. I don't want to lose you like that again. Sango…you are my heart. The girls and Akira are my pride and joy, but you are my heart. I don't wish to lose you to something like this, something that was my fault in the first place." Ignoring the instinct borne of many incidents where she had come after him for daring to touch her when she was angry, Miroku took his wife into his arms and held her tightly. He held his breath until he could feel her lean into him.

"We've come too close to losing each other already. There was something about this battle, Miroku…I was afraid you wouldn't come home to me this time. How can I raise our children alone, expecting another one, because you did something so foolish? How would you have me explain it to them? I had to come. I had to see for myself that you would be fine." Sango was trying to hold back her tears, and beginning to lose the fight.

"Sango…I will always come back to you. How could you doubt that? You were willing to die with me when the wind tunnel was threatening to suck me into the void, because you didn't want me to die alone. I don't want to leave you alone. I will always do everything I can to ensure that I return to you. You are right. I was foolish, and I dragged us all into this. I'm sorry." He brushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her, relief that all was well and his deep love for her lending itself to his touch.

Sango responded to Miroku with fervor borne from her deep love for him. Not knowing or caring where the others were or if they would be found, they simply gave in to their desperate need to assure themselves that they would never let go. They came together, wanting nothing more than to give love and reassurance, holding tightly to one another. Miroku pulled at her armor and body suit, needing to touch her and let her know that he needed her like he needed the air he breathed. Sango tugged at Miroku's robes, needing to have the feel of his flesh under her hands to assure herself that this day hadn't ended in tragedy, and to cling to him like a vine to a tree.

Miroku gently lowered Sango to the sleeping mats, taking in the sight of her. She was exceptionally beautiful regardless, but he loved to see her when she was with child. She glowed from within, her fair skin radiant and her rich brown eyes alight with love for him and their children. He lowered his head to her breast, and gently kissed her, knowing that while she was carrying his child, she would not be able to withstand anything but the lightest touch. He loved to see her respond to his lovemaking, to gasp in shock as the pleasure radiated through her, and to feel her body respond to him. Miroku let his hands wander freely, as though he were mapping her body with touch. He knew that when he began to stroke her delicate female flesh, she would respond with heat, and wetness, and increased desire for him. He also knew that when he teased and played, she would reply in kind by grasping his manhood firmly, and teasing him by gently stroking the tip of him with her thumb and forefinger, nearly driving him mad.

Just when Sango thought Miroku's touch would send her over the edge, he removed her hands and drove himself into her, making her cry out as he filled her completely. She wrapped herself around him, coaxing him on, giving and taking pleasure in their dance of love. They urged each other on, letting their passion take over. When they thought they could take no more, Miroku felt Sango tighten around him, and felt the rush of her climax as she cried his name, and wrapped herself around him more firmly. He let go of his control, with a hoarse cry of his own, and allowed himself to find release in her body.

Miroku held Sango tightly as they lay together, enjoying the afterglow. Murmuring into her ear, he simply said, "Sango, you are the only woman for me. I love you."

Sango clung to Miroku, curling into his body as they lay side by side afterwards. "Miroku, I love you, too. I need you with me." She smiled, realizing that Inuyasha and Kagome had not come in yet, and knowing that they had likely shared a moment of needed intimacy as she and Miroku had. "We should, however, make sure we are dressed. Unless you want Inuyasha and Kagome to find us like this…"

Miroku gave her one of his lecherous grins. "It's not like they don't know what happens. They already have a child," he teased, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes, pervert, they do. They're going to have another one in about six more months, too. That doesn't mean that I want Inuyasha to see me naked. I have standards, monk, especially concerning privacy!"

Miroku merely laughed, and handed Sango her kimono that he knew she had packed away in her small traveling bag, and began to reassemble his own clothing. Sango quickly put her kimono on and tied her obi while Miroku donned his monk's robes. Miroku started a small fire, and they waited for their friends to arrive. It didn't take long for Inuyasha and Kagome to make their way to the little traveler's house after that, and together, they passed the night restfully.

Life returned to normal after they returned to their own village. Time passed by, as it always does, and Kagome and Sango enjoyed having the experience of expecting children together. When they were together, Inuyasha and Miroku just watched their women, in awe of the maternal love that just seemed to flow from them. Neither man would have wanted to miss the sight of their wives talking away, always with at least one child in their arms or their laps; every now and then one would smile and place a hand on her belly to feel the unborn child growing within her. To see them so happy filled both Miroku and Inuyasha with deep joy of their own.

One night, with just about a month before her baby was due to arrive; as the new day was beginning to break, Kagome awoke with a start from a nightmare of being trapped in the darkness with the Shikon jewel again, with demons tearing and clawing at her from the inside, realizing that she was in the midst of hard labor. She had been having pains off and on all during the prior day, but had brushed them off as false labor. She realized now that she had been very, very wrong, and it had been the real deal. She struggled to sit up, and Inuyasha was instantly awake next to her. "What is it, Kagome? Is it the baby?"

Kagome struggled to her feet, feeling the need to walk to ease her pain. She had gone no more than three feet from their sleeping mats when her water broke. Inuyasha could smell the fluid, and was beginning to panic. "Kagome! Do I need to go get Kaede?"

As another deep pain hit her, Kagome managed to gasp out, "There's no time. You'll have to deliver him." Inuyasha responded by pulling her back to the sleeping mats, supporting her carefully.

"Are you sure he's coming that fast? The last time took all night." Inuyasha was terrified at the thought of having to deliver their son himself, remembering only Kagome's sweet face awash with pain when Izayoi was born. Her response was a hissed breath between gritted teeth, and to grip his hand tightly. "I'm sure. I must have been in labor all day yesterday. There's no time. Get her after."

Just then, another pain hit her, and the urge for her to bear down was too great. _How is this happening so fast, and so soon? The last time was nothing like this! _Through her pain, Kagome gasped out directions to Inuyasha. She knew that she would have to stay calm in order to talk him through helping her bring their son into the world, in spite of her pain and fear.

She managed to tell him what needed to be done, and with shaking hands, as she bore down with fierce determination, he caught the baby as her body worked to bring him into the world. Inuyasha gave their screaming son to his mother, and tore off strips of his kosode to tie off the cord that had connected him to Kagome. He just watched as she stared at the baby, falling in love with her son as she had with her daughter.

With tears of joy in her eyes, she gave her son a smile of pure maternal love. "Hey, sweet boy, I didn't know you were so eager to meet us." She cradled him close to her heart, and he began to calm down, able to hear his mother's heartbeat once more.

Inuyasha realized with a start that the boy had his ears, and silver hair. "Kagome…he looks like me!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and beamed with joy. "He's beautiful, Inuyasha. Just like you." Inuyasha was overcome by her sweet words, and he put his arms around her and let her lean back against him to rest a bit before he went to get Kaede to make sure that mother and son were well. He breathed in the scent of his Kagome, and the new scent of their son. "Kichiro, Kagome. He's Kichiro." Just then, Izayoi stirred, having slept through the arrival of her brother. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. "Mama?"

"Mama's here, sweet girl." In the midst of everything, Kagome reached out an arm for her eldest child, to pull her close. "Look who came to join us, your brother is here. His name is Kichiro."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Izayoi took in the sight of Kichiro, and smiled when Izayoi said, "Ohh, Mama…Daddy's ears!" Kagome kissed the top of her daughter's head, smiling into her hair. "Yes baby, Kichiro has Daddy's ears, and the same hair."

Izayoi studied her brother carefully. "My like him."

Inuyasha stood up and held out his arms to Izayoi. She reached for him, and he picked her up, cradling her close. "Come on, baby girl; let's go get Kaede so she can make sure Mama and Kichiro are okay."

Izayoi's little face lit up. "Kaede-sobo?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes baby, we're going to get Kaede-sobo." He looked at Kagome, who had placed Kichiro at her breast to nurse him for the first time, "Will you be okay while I go get her?"

She looked up at him, her lovely face awash with love for him and their children, and exhaustion from bringing their son into the world. "We'll be fine. Go get Kaede to ease your mind, but we'll be fine. You delivered him like you did this every day!"

Inuyasha got a horrified look on his face. "Kagome, I never want to do that again! I have never been so terrified in my life, and he came so fast! It wasn't like Izayoi at all! If we do this again, you have to give me more warning than that, so Kaede can deliver the baby."

Kagome laughed, surprising Inuyasha. "If there's a next time, we know that it would be a good idea to go get Kaede fairly quickly."

Inuyasha pulled his daughter a little closer, and she snuggled into his shoulder. "We're going to go get Kaede." He strode out of their home as quickly as possible, so he didn't have to leave Kagome and Kichiro alone for long.

As he reached Kaede's home, Rin and Kaede were just waking up as the sun rose. They were surprised to see Inuyasha and Izayoi, but no Kagome. Just as Kaede was about to ask where on earth Kagome was, Inuyasha told her that she needed to get to their home quickly, because he had delivered their son himself, and she needed to make sure that Kagome and Kichiro were well. Without waiting for an answer, and over Izayoi's protests that she wanted to stay with Kaede-sobo, Inuyasha left as quickly as he had arrived.

Kaede and Rin made their way to Inuyasha and Kagome's home with haste, and were surprised to see that all that was left for them to do was clean the baby up, help Kagome put herself to rights, and admire the new arrival. "Well, Inuyasha, Kichiro is very obviously your son! He is a lovely baby, and quite healthy. Ye did well delivering him." Kaede was quite proud of Inuyasha, knowing that he had been terrified delivering the baby, and yet, he put his fear aside for Kagome's sake.

Rin was enthralled, and she and Izayoi sat next to Kagome, admiring Kichiro. "Kagome, I love his little ears! They're just like Inuyasha's, just like his silver hair!" Just then, Kichiro opened his eyes wide, to take in his surroundings. He could hear his mother's voice and her heartbeat, which calmed him. Everyone looked at him intently, and Inuyasha broke into a grin of pride. "Well, Kagome, he's not all me, he's got your eyes." He reached for the baby, to finally get to hold his son closely and get a good look at him. "Hey Kichiro, I'm your father." The baby boy regarded his father with interest, recognizing his voice. He waved one small fist in the air with a growl, causing Inuyasha to chuckle lightly. "Looks like you're a fighter already. You're going to drive Mama and your sister crazy aren't you? Not that it matters, Mama will love you regardless. Hey, she still loves me, and I've been driving her crazy for a few years now." Inuyasha watched as his son pulled his fists in, snuggled up to him, and closed his eyes, satiated with his mother's milk, and tired from the ordeal of being born.

"Up, Daddy, me too!" Izayoi wasn't happy that the newcomer was taking her father's attention as well as her mother's. Inuyasha shifted the baby boy, reached over, and picked up his daughter, and held her closely in his lap with her brother. "Daddy didn't forget you; I'm just getting acquainted with your brother. You're still my sweet baby girl, what would I do without you?" He kissed the top of her head, and watched her stare at Kichiro, taking in the sight of her father's ears and hair on the newcomer. She looked up at Inuyasha, and reaching a small hand towards her brother, said one word that made him do a double-take.

"Mine!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and their children for a moment, and then laughed. "Looks like Izayoi is a little more like you than you thought! Yes, baby, that's your brother. You have to look out for him, that's your job as his big sister."

Inuyasha was speechless. He hadn't realized that Izayoi was like him at all. But there she was, his little girl, declaring that the new member of their family was hers, and daring anyone to contradict her. He hoped that she would be as protective of her brother as Kagome was of all of them, and had been of Sota, her own brother. When he regained his voice, he gave Kichiro back to Kagome, and settled Izayoi on his lap facing him, so he could talk to her seriously. "Mama's right. Kichiro is your brother. It's your job as the big sister to protect him, like Mama and I protect you. I'm counting on you, Izayoi."

Izayoi looked at her father gravely, and then nodded her head. Fiercely, she said, "My Kichiro. My protect him." She reached up, standing in Inuyasha's lap, and patted his face, and said with the same ferocity, "My Daddy. My protect you."

Kaede, Rin, and Kagome all were stunned into silence. Finally, Kagome spoke. "Did she just say what I thought she did? Inuyasha, did she just say she'd protect you, too?"

Inuyasha merely held his daughter close to him, not trusting himself to speak. He whispered in Izayoi's ear, "I know you will, just as I will always protect you." He looked up at his wife, and said quietly, "She did. She's a strong one, just like you." Kaede and Rin chose that moment to take their leave quietly, knowing that all was well, and wanting to allow the family privacy to get acquainted with its newest member.

Within a few hours, having heard the news from Rin, Miroku, Sango, and their children made their way to greet the new arrival, and congratulate Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango sat next to Kagome, with a little help from Miroku since she was about two months away from delivering their child, and cuddled Kichiro for a few minutes. "Inuyasha really delivered him all by himself? Are you all right, Inuyasha? That must have been quite scary for you!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, it was. I didn't think he'd come that fast! It took all night for Izayoi to get here; I thought we'd have a little more warning!"

Kagome blushed, and admitted, "Well, I had warning, I just didn't think that's what it was, since it was a month early, and with Izayoi I had a couple of rounds of false labor, and I'd had false labor with Kichiro, too. I guess he was just meant to be here early. Let's hope you don't have to do that, too Sango, didn't all yours come right on time?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, the twins and Akira were born right on schedule almost. Although, Akira was a fast labor, but then, there was just one of him, as opposed to little Kagome and Sayuri. I'm pretty sure that this one will come fairly quickly, too, and that there's only one of him or her."

Miroku just grinned as he looked at Kichiro. "Well, Inuyasha, not only do you have a son, he is nearly your mirror image! I have a feeling he will be a smaller version of you in attitude as well, and Kagome will be at her wits' end by the time he is the same age as his sister is now." Inuyasha laughed, a cocky grin on his face in answer, and Kagome just rolled her eyes, and said, "I hope he doesn't try to drive me nuts like Inuyasha does, but I think you're probably right, Miroku."

The twins came closer to their mother and their Kagome-oba in order to meet the baby. As they got within touching distance, Izayoi voiced her opinion. "No! MY Kichiro! My protect him!" She gave little Kagome and Sayuri a disapproving frown, much to the delight of her mother and her Sango-oba. The four year old girls were taken aback that their sweet little cousin was not going to allow them to get close enough to meet her brother. "Izayoi, we won't hurt him, we promise! We just want to look!"

Kagome smoothed her daughter's hair, and gently told her, "It's okay, Izayoi, they can look, and gently touch. They won't hurt your baby brother, I promise."

Izayoi was still deeply suspicious; having been told by both Mama and Daddy that she was to protect Kichiro. She looked at her father for confirmation of her mother's words. Inuyasha smiled at his little girl, who was following in her parents' footsteps with her protective nature. "Mama said it was okay, baby, you can let them look and gently touch." He stressed the gently, and made sure he gave the twins a warning look.

The girls came closer, and gently stroked the baby's hair, and oohed and aahed over his little ears. "Inuyasha-oji, he has ears like yours! They're so cute!"

Inuyasha ruffled the twins' hair. "I didn't think it would take you long to notice that, you used to like to tug on my ears when you were about Izayoi's size." The girls giggled with glee. "Your ears are so cute, Oji-san! Does he have amber eyes like yours?"

"No, he has brown eyes like Oba-san does, not amber eyes like me or Izayoi."

Two year old Akira was totally unimpressed. "My not like him. He's a baby. He's too little to play with me!" At his pronouncement, all the adults burst into laughter, startling Kichiro into waking up and crying. Akira just heaved a disgusted sigh. "See? He cries! My not cry all the time." This just caused more mirth among the four parents.

Izayoi was insulted. "No, Akira, my brother! You be nice!"

Miroku and Sango decided that before Izayoi decided to prove her point to Akira with a toddler shoving match, that it was time to take their growing brood home. "Come on girls, it's time we headed home," Miroku said, helping Sango to her feet. They held out their hands for their children to grab on to. "Kagome, I'll be by tomorrow to check on you," said Sango, with a hand on her expanding belly where her unborn child had decided to wake up within her and stretch. "I'll be happy when this one stops putting his or her feet in my ribs, I'd like to breathe again soon."

Inuyasha laughed, and said, "Well, if you and Miroku didn't insist on having so many, you might get to breathe more often."

Miroku clapped his friend on the back, and said, "My friend, you are rapidly catching up to us, especially if you insist on having children so close together." His grin was sly, and he enjoyed watching both Inuyasha and Kagome get embarrassed. He chose to take his wife and children home, with an admonition to Sango that she needed to rest when they arrived at their house.

Three weeks passed by, and Sesshomaru made his way to the village for a visit with Rin. She greeted him with her usual enthusiasm, and could talk of nothing but baby Kichiro. "Lord Sesshomaru, he has the most adorable little ears, just like Inuyasha's! May we go see them?" She put her hand in his, and he allowed her to lead him through the village to his brother's home. On the short walk, she told him that Inuyasha had delivered the baby, causing Sesshomaru's eyebrow to take flight in surprise. "Inuyasha delivered the child? I did not think that was the customary way of doing things, Rin."

"Well, of course not! But Kichiro arrived so fast that Inuyasha didn't have time to come get me and Kaede, so he had to deliver the baby. But everything was fine, Kagome did really well!" She let go of Sesshomaru and began to skip ahead, laughing and singing as she loved to do when he was around.

They reached Inuyasha and Kagome's home, and came upon Inuyasha gathering firewood outside. Rin greeted him with a hug, and a huge grin. "Inuyasha! How are Izayoi and Kichiro? I brought Lord Sesshomaru to meet Kichiro!" Inuyasha gave her a half-smile and a hug in return, and told her to go on into the house, Kagome and the children were inside. She skipped off, eager to play with Izayoi and admire Kichiro, and chatter away with Kagome.

Sesshomaru regarded Inuyasha regally. "Little brother, I heard you had quite the adventure. I thought the child wasn't supposed to arrive until now."

Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously, but realized that there was nothing more than concern, and even a bit of interest. "Yeah, I had to help Kagome deliver him. Kichiro came early by nearly a month, but he and Kagome are both doing well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. Does he resemble you or Kagome?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Knowing Rin, she's already told you that he looks like me, but he's got Kagome's eyes. I meant what I said about what would happen if you called my kids half-breeds, I will tear off your left arm again. These are my children, and if you can't accept them for who they are, then feel free to stay the hell away from them."

Sesshomaru gave his half-brother a cool glare. "I also meant what I said, little brother. I have no insult to give, and I would expect nothing less from a man when it comes to defending his children. They are under my protection. I am quite sure they are worthy of being called the niece and nephew of Sesshomaru, the Inu Daiyokai."

"Well I'm ever so glad you approve, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha couldn't resist throwing in a sarcastic rejoinder. "You know what, forget it. You might as well come in and see Kagome and the kids. I know Izayoi will be delighted to see you." With that, he turned around, waiting for Sesshomaru to follow him into the house.

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered, Rin had Izayoi in her lap, playing with her hair, and was chattering to Kagome about the news of the village. Kagome had Kichiro in her arms and was nursing him, making sure for her own modesty and Rin's to be covered. When she caught sight of her other visitor, she was very glad that she had covered herself. She gave Sesshomaru a slightly embarrassed smile, and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait to meet your nephew, he woke up hungry."

Izayoi looked up, and shrieked with glee at the sight of Sesshomaru. "Oji-sama! My has a brother!" She reached for him, and he obliged her, picking her up so she could talk to him face to face.

Sesshomaru gave the little girl the barest upturn of his mouth. "So I hear, Izayoi. How do you like having a brother?"

She twined her fingers in his pelt. "My like him. My protect him."

He gave her a solemn look, inwardly proud, but also inwardly amused, that she declared that she would protect her brother. "I would expect nothing less from you, Izayoi. You are protective like your mother, and you are my niece. You come from a long line of warrior Inu yokai."

Izayoi regarded Sesshomaru with a serious look of her own. "Like Daddy and Oji-sama?" Sesshomaru realized he should have known this question was coming someday, but he never expected her to be quite so perceptive at such a young age. He realized that he would have to swallow his pride, and admit to the small girl something that he didn't readily admit to himself. "Yes. Like your father and Oji-sama. We are the sons of the great Inu no Taisho, and we protect you, and your mother, and your brother." He set the small girl down since she was beginning to get fidgety, and let her go back to her mother.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. That was the closest he'd ever heard Sesshomaru get to admitting that they were brothers to anyone. Mostly, when Sesshomaru addressed him as "little brother", it was to preface an insult. Sesshomaru actually admitting that they were both the sons of the Inu no Taisho, without throwing in a gratuitous barb of "half-breed," was not something Inuyasha ever thought he'd hear.

Kagome was not as surprised as Inuyasha. She knew that Sesshomaru had some respect for Inuyasha, and she remembered him protecting her during the last battle with Naraku. The only thing she hadn't expected was how close Sesshomaru had come to admitting that he and Inuyasha were brothers, given that Sesshomaru had never been willing to do so before.

Just then, she realized that Kichiro was done nursing, and had turned his head when he had heard Sesshomaru's voice as he spoke to Izayoi. She put her kimono back together, removed the light blanket she was using as a cover, and told Sesshomaru, "I'm all covered again. Come meet your nephew." Sesshomaru approached, and assisted Kagome in getting to her feet. He was slightly taken aback to realize that her eyes were taking him in from Inuyasha's face. Once again, he had to admit, they had produced an attractive child, much like his sister.

Just as she had with Izayoi, Kagome merely handed Sesshomaru her son, beaming with maternal pride, and he made no move to either refuse to take him, or immediately give him back to his mother. Uncle and nephew watched each other, briefly communing in silence.

"Kichiro, I have no doubt that you will be spending your time trying to annoy your mother, much as your father does. Be wary of her temper, and do not provoke her needlessly like your father." The baby gave Sesshomaru a small growl, waving his small fists around. Sesshomaru nearly laughed aloud – of course this child would have defiance down to an art form, even now. He was Inuyasha's son, after all. No, Kichiro would not have his mother's innate gentle, sweet nature. He would be another Inu warrior.

"Well, little brother, it appears that you have someone to rival your stubbornness. Try to keep him from annoying Kagome needlessly." There was just the barest hint of amusement in Sesshomaru's voice, but Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin could all hear it. All three looked at Sesshomaru with shock written on their faces. Sesshomaru merely ignored their surprise, and handed the baby back to his mother. Izayoi demanded that he pick her up again, and he obliged her.

"Oji-sama like my brother?" Izayoi gave him a look that said that if he didn't, he would answer to her.

"Yes, Izayoi, Oji-sama likes your brother. He has the potential to be a skilled warrior." _Even this young, she would not hesitate to be angry with me had I said otherwise. It will be fascinating to see these children grow up._

"My a warrior?" Izayoi waited for her uncle's response, giving him a look that gave away very little, other than she was expecting a response.

"Izayoi, you are a warrior like your mother." _Where were these questions coming from_, Sesshomaru wondered.

"Mama a miko." Izayoi was very definite on that one, having seen her mother in miko's robes from the time she was very small until she could no longer fit into them again when she was expecting Kichiro. She had never seen her mother battle anyone, how could she be a warrior like Izayoi's father and Oji-sama? The disbelief was obvious on her small, delicate face.

"No, niece, your mother is a warrior as well. I have seen her in battle. She is fiercely protective of those she cares for, and she will fight to the death to keep them safe. Your mother is a warrior. You are very much like her." Sesshomaru was just as definite as his niece. He'd seen Kagome in action, and had respect for her willingness to fight and sacrifice for others.

"Mama a warrior, too?" Izayoi was amazed that her mother was being described the same way her father usually was.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Yes, baby, Mama is a warrior, too. She hates to fight, but she'll do it anyway, because she loves us, and Miroku-oji, and Sango-oba, and Shippo, and Rin, and she even cares a little for Sesshomaru-oji. She would do anything to protect you, and anyone else she cares about." Sesshomaru merely ignored Inuyasha's gratuitous barb.

Kagome just stood there, astonished at what was being said about her. She had no idea that Sesshomaru considered her a warrior. For the longest time, she had been beneath his notice unless he wanted to use her to enrage Inuyasha into fighting. Sesshomaru noticed her staring at him in utter shock, and simply stated, "Little sister, I speak only the truth." He decided that he'd had enough of human sentimentality, gave his niece back to her father, and bid the family farewell, telling Rin that he would wait for her outside the village near the Bone Eater's Well to join him when she was done with her visit.

After Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha turned to his wife, who was still stunned. "You know he's right."

"Wait, what?" Kagome just stared at him. "What do you mean, he's right?"

Inuyasha gave her a smug grin, happy to have the upper hand for once when in a discussion with her. "Kagome, you're a warrior born. Just because you don't like to fight doesn't mean that you won't if the need arises. You've fought for all of us before, even when you were bringing our children into the world, you used your strength in ways I never could. So Sesshomaru is right. You are a warrior. And so are our children." He and Izayoi came over to Kagome and Kichiro, and he put his free arm around her, grateful for this woman who had completely changed his life, and had fought to do so.


End file.
